Airbender Gone Rogue
by Atlafan1286
Summary: Ayris has always been running. Running from her past, running from her enemies, and running from her home. When the lone airbender decides to go off on her own, she runs into some interesting characters. Threats from her past and relationships with the Originals, Ayris will certainly stir up some trouble in the supernatural world. Klaus/OC
1. Everyone Needs a Break

**Hi everyone, this is an idea I've had for quite some time, and I decided to finally act on it. I am open to criticism, but not when it is just downright mean. Anyways, a few things before you read this story:**

**IMPORTANT:**

**1. Her name Ayris is pronounced (Air-Ris) and Cado is pronounced (Ka-do).**

**2. This a Klaus/Ayris story and there will be no love triangles! Just wanting all you readers out there to know that:)**

**3. I am going back and editing the chapters I have already done, and so far I have only edited this chapter! the other ones will be edited soon.**

**That is all, and please enjoy the first chapter of Avatar Gone Rogue!**

**edited: 2-11-14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ideas of the Vampire Diaries, only my ideas and OC's.**

_Sometimes when life seems to pull you down, when it seems like it's drowning you, new starts are necessary._

"Ayris! You can't just leave like this! Please, we'll come with you!" Laura cried out as she raced across the grounds towards the forest to catch up with the dark brunette.

"No, I already told you Laura! I will not drag you or the other guys down with me. You can be spared Laura, I can't. They still believe i'm an atrocity, and the minute I go back they will kill me, and if they see you with me..." The sixteen year-old trailed off, her wild mane of hair streaming behind her as she picked up her pace.

"The only ones who care about me anymore are you, Toph, Zuko, Mia, Derek, Julia, Kurro, Keaton and Cado. I won't let the only people who care about me die because of what i can do! I appreciate everything you've done for me Laura, really I do, but I just can't do this anymore," Ayris stated sadly as she finally came to a stop.

"But Ayri! We're stronger together as a whole, we work as a team and a family. Besides, how are you going to survive with the normal humans? They have so many gadgets and different customs you'll stand out like a sore thumb!" The water bender exclaimed, trying to get her to see reason.

"You'll be better off without me, trust me. Maybe if you go back, they will let you reunite with your family! I know you and the others miss your families. Plus, there's nothing left for me to go back to, remember?" the younger girl said as she turned to face the older teenager who had been like a mother and a sister to her since she and Keaton had helped her escape from a band of enforcers. "As for living with the normal humans, I will just do what i always do. I'll improvise," Ayris smirked, daring Laura to say otherwise.

But the hardheaded girl wasn't going to give up that easily.

"So that's your big master plan! Going into this blind!" Laura shouted, stepping toe-to-toe with the shorter female, desperately trying to change the younger girls mind. But she wasn't going to be swayed; other people had bullied and influenced her for too long. It was time to make her own decisions.

"This is what I want Laura, and I won't change my mind," The young temel said with a tone of finality.

Laura, realizing that her friend really was leaving and wasn't going to change her mind, began tearing up. Ayris' gaze softened as she saw her long-time friend begin to cry. Reaching up to hug her, Ayris stumbled back a few steps when the blue-eyed girl dove into her embrace. Even though Laura towered over her, Ayris had more muscle thanks to all her years training and fighting; so holding up the sobbing water bender wasn't too hard.

"I'm gonna miss you so much mother hen. Don't be sad I'm leaving, be happy that I am getting a fresh start. And right now, that's what I need and want," the airbender comforted her friend.

Leaning back Laura saw what mostly people wouldn't. Even though it had been years, the young temel was still so affected by everything that had happened in her life. You could see by the way she held herself, as if she didn't stay attentive at all times someone would jump out and attack her. Her eyes, which had once held so much child-like joy, were now sad and cold, like how coldly and brutally her childhood had been torn from her. They say that the eyes are the gateway to ones soul. When Laura looks into Ayris' eyes, she sees a wisdom that goes far beyond her years, and a lonely sadness that had been there since she found out she was the only one of her kind and that her entire family and culture were destroyed. Letting go of her, the master waterbender took hold of one of Ayris' hands, and stated seriously,

"Alright, but if anything happens, and I mean ANYTHING, I don't care if you are getting attacked by a mutant squid or if zombies suddenly fall from the sky, you contact us immediately, got it?" Her maternal character coming through.

Ayris couldn't help but flash a watery smile at her attitude. It wasn't any secret that her and Toph and Keaton would always call Laura a "mother hen" because that's what she was. With her compassion and love, she would keep the group's spirits up and always acted like an overprotective lion when it came to us "cubs". She was going to miss her so much.

Her voice cracked as she let out a laugh and an "I will" to Laura as she slowly shuffled backwards towards the forest. The sun seemed to slant through the massive trees, a ray of sunlight rested on the two teenagers and their goodbye. Whistling out a short tune towards the sky, Ayris waited for her friend to come. Not only two beats later, a massive blur streaked out of the forest and came to a stop by the airbender's side. The creature had a snow-white undercoat, with grey, black, and blue streaked into the white. Standing at the height of a horse, maybe taller, it had a body structure similar to a tigers, with a strong torso, lean muscular legs and large paws where black, sharpened claws were waiting, perfect for tearing basically into everything. Its head was a cross between a tiger and a wolf, its snout able to howl and roar at the same time with pearly white lethal canines peaking out of its mouth. Medium sized ears that weren't pointed, but at the same time weren't rounded, peaked out of the slight white mane it had on its head. Lastly, it had a beautiful wolf tail that was white as snow and had grey and blue streaked down to meet a black-tipped tail. Just like the temel, the giant creature was a one of a kind.

The magnificent animal leaned down its head and nuzzled Ayris' hair, causing a giggle to come out despite the somber circumstances.

"How's my favorite Tiger-lion Dog?" Ayris cooed as she reached a slightly tan hand up to stroke it through the soft fur.

"See Laura? Cado will make sure I won't get into a lot of trouble, won't you boy?" Cado purred lightly in his throat in response.

"Oh yeah, cause riding a creature that isn't supposed to exist through populated areas isn't going to turn heads?" Laura muttered.

_I will guard you with my life, and if anyone comes close to you I will rip them to shreds._

Cado growled to Ayris through their telepathic bond.

_I bet you will, but come on we need to get moving if we want to make it to the border before nightfall._

He nodded his head in response and starting nudging her side as a way to say its time to go. Hugging Laura one last time, Ayris placed a small package into her friend's tan hands,

"Take this, read it to the others, and use the stuff I've put in there wisely. And remember, even if they do take you guys back into the clan, be cautious of them at all times." the former clan member whispered into the taller girls ear.

"Same goes for you, you know they will be going after you and I'm afraid that if we do go back, they will be watching us closely for any sign of contact with you. Which is why, if you need to contact any of us, come to the springs, and we will meet you there," Laura whispered back.

Ayris stepped back from her friend, nodded mutely, and trotted over to Cado. Lifting herself up into the saddle on his back, she urged the Tiger-lion dog into the forest. The last thing Ayris sees is Laura waving her off, before the green of the forest swallows her whole.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

I set Cado at a sprint, wanting to get to my destination as quickly as possible. The unique hybrid flies through forest after forest, only having to cross a deserted road every once in a while. After a couple of hours of just looking at scenery, we both decided that we needed a water break. Badly. The day before we had been ambushed and had to engage in a fight where we ducked and weaved from our enemies for almost a day. After that was when i stormed off and I had completely forgotten to fill up my water skin.

Laura would be scolding me right now if she knew I had broken the first rule of being a water bender: always have your water skin filled or a source of water nearby.

Its not even been a day and yet I'm already thinking of how much I miss her weird quirks.

And i had to leave them all because of the stupid Elders and their prejudices and insecurities! Seriously, all they did was sit on their old thrones and judge everything everyone does and when they do it. If their is a problem, than they analyze it and decide whether or not it is important enough for them to waste their precious time on. Did i forget to mention if someone was different or didn't follow their customs they would make sure that person suffered? They were very judgmental, and i hated it! I wish I could go back and punch all of them in the face and hopefully break a couple noses after I cuss and shout out all my anger and pain that was caused because of them. I honestly don't know which one would feel better… eh it doesn't matter. Like my friend Toph says, sometimes the best therapy is letting out all your pent up anger and frustration on someone else. I wonder if that's why she always punches people in the arm.

Jumping down from Cado, I slammed a hand into the ground as I felt the vibrations come from all around me. I could sense the location of the trees, Cado, a fox, that boulder and…. water!

_There seems to be a stream not too far from here. Want to check it out? _I informed Cado.

_Of course._

Getting back on the saddle, it took us barely any time to reach the small clearing where a tiny stream flowed over a rock bed. After refilling all my containers with water and making sure my water skin was ready for action I decided to go swimming. Cado, being the overprotective fur ball he is, was right next to me in case the stream happened to all of a sudden develop rip currents and sweep me away. Looking at my reflection in the water, I couldn't help but think of how different I really look.

My mane of hair couldn't decide if it wanted to be wavy or straight so it was this weird in between. It went down halfway to my back and was a dark brown color, not black but not as light as Laura's chocolate brown. I had grown out my bangs so that they covered my blue arrow on my forehead, so that I could at least sometimes fit in without being gawked at for my tattoos that in the elder's eyes i was way to young to have. My eyes were innocent looking, not exactly doe eyes but I could still pull one heck of a puppy dog face. Their color was very unique though. Since my mom was a fire bender, and my dad was an airbender (also looked down upon by the Elders), they were a cross of stormy grey and molten lava gold, swirling together in harmony in my irises. Laura, Mia, and Julia have told me countless times that my eyes were very exotic and beautiful, and I agree. They're a mixture of two totally different people, but somehow they manage to exist in harmony. Despite most airbenders being tall and lanky, I barely make it to 5'5, and although I don't have very fat muscles, I do have more of a build than a regular girl and yet I still have some baby fat around my cheeks. Julia teases me endlessly about it, she says 'how could I be so muscular and have a core of steel and yet still have the cheeks of a nine year-old?' I would like to know that too. My skin was soft, but rough at the same time from training for so long, and my peach toned light skin now has a slight tan to it thanks to my training that exposed me to the sun more than I liked. I'm not even going to start with the scar on my back and foot; it's still a sore spot.

Annoyed at myself for thinking about the past again, I eye all the water around me and bask in the calmness it brings me to be in an element that I control. Thinking that I should probably do some waterbending so that I don't get rusty, I am scared out of my wits when I see the water in front of me start to glow a white blue color.

Almost like how my tattoos glow when I go into the all powerful divergence state.

Cursing my never-ending curiosity and ignoring Cados warning, I bend cautiously over the glowing area and look in. Staring back at me are a forest similar to the one I'm in, but it seems to be in a totally different location than where I currently am. Feeling a pull to the water, I hold out a tattooed hand, cautiously touch the glowing water.

The last thing I remember is my tattoos glowing and Cado hissing at me but I don't know why.

And than I'm falling.

**How was the first chapter?**

**Just to let you know, temel means elemental in Turkish. Well, at least that's what google said!**

**Review and tell me what you want to happen and what you think may happen.**


	2. Blue-eyed flame

**AN: I am so surprised by everyone that viewed this story! I am a little disappointed that only one person reviewed, so cyber cookies for you! Anyways, I have my last midyear test today so after that I should probably be able to update again. BTW the story starts in the episode before the masquerade! That means that next chapter, Ayris is going to meet Elijah:). Another thing, later on in the story I probably will change the rating to M. **

**This chapter has been revised: 2-11-14**

**Songs: **

**Take Me Home by Cash Cash (Ayris and Cado wake up)**

**Automatic by Nikki Minaj (Damon/Ayris fight scene)**

**A World Along by Lordes (Ayris/gang explanation scene)**

**Onto Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy originals or the Vampire Diaries or the songs listed above.**

I awoke to the sound of birds tweeting, and leaves rustling. Opening my heavy eyelids, I see coverage of trees above me blocking the sun from my face. Trying to roll over on to my stomach, I let out a yelp as I felt my whole body protest against even trying to move an inch.

_Ayris?_

_Cado, are you okay? Where are you?_

_I am fine, I just feel really tired. _

_I feel like I ran into a wall. _

_No, you just got sucked into a stream of glowing water._

_Ok, ok it was stupid I know, but could you come over here and help me out before you start lecturing me on how I should stay away from glowing things?_

A large black silhouette blocked the sun from view as a large tongue swooped down and covered my whole left cheek with saliva.

"Ugh Cado was that really necessary?" I complained as the over sized lion helped me onto my feet.

_ Do you want me to do it again?_

I sent the happy jerk a glare as his muzzle turned up into a wolfy grin. Jumping up onto the black saddle, I gave his ribs an extra hard squeeze just to let him know this wasn't over.

_Think you could sniff out a town?_

_ Yes._

_ Let's get a move on than._

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

Leaping gracefully off of Cado, I softly crept forward to check out the town his royal highness had found. Looking out from my spot behind a bush, I became really confused by what I was seeing.

People dressed in fancy pants and shirts were strolling on the sidewalks and would occasionally stop to converse with a stranger. The roads were paved and seemed to be made out of a weird black rock that -

HONK HONK

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I screamed my lungs out as a white blur raced through the road, four more blurs following it.

"What in the name of all that is holy was that?!" I exclaimed, trying desperately to get air back in my lungs.

_ I have no idea, but I have never seen things like that before. How are they traveling so fast? _Cado also was trying to wrap his brain around what we had seen.

More and more of those blurs went by, I stopped counting at fifty.

_ You know what? Scratch that whole exploring the town plan. I think we need to find out more about that glowing water before we even step foot near those death roads and the whizzing objects that seem to never run out. _

_ All right, let us try and find that stream. Maybe going back there will give us some answers._

Once Ayris was situated on his back, the silver-eyed animal began to jog in the opposite direction of town.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

A twig snapping broke the silence in Ayris' mind as she became immediately alert. Cado jerked to a stop and slightly lifted his head into the air.

_Well? What do you smell?_ I asked impatiently.

_I-I'm not sure._ He said back hesitantly.

_ What do you mean you're not sure? Is your nose clogged up or something?_ I said exasperatedly.

He gave me look _No, my nose I working just fine. I am confused because the smell is unknown. I've never come across this stench before._

_What does it smell like?_

_ Death. It smells like death._

Knowing that Cado's nose is never wrong, I try to think of things that smell like the dead, but the only thing I can up with is a corpse. Cado suddenly tenses up beneath me and starts growling threatenly at the bushes to my right.

_The death smell, it is there. He is hiding just out of my eyesight._ The Tiger-lion dog faces the forest he pointed out, his growling getting louder.

Deciding that this had gone on for too long I called out,

"Hey! You! I know you're hiding there, you might as well just come out."

The branches trembled slightly as a man stepped out of the shadows. He had messy looking midnight colored hair and a strong jawline. He looked tall, he would probably tower over me but then again, everyone towers over me. His lips are pulled up into an insufferable smirk, and his smoldering blue eyes reminded me of a blue flame; emotionless and deadly. He was dressed all in black that screamed 'I'm a bad boy and I know it'. Aware that this could be an enemy, Cado slowly edged away from the dangerous looking twenty-five year old.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

I couldn't get anything out of Katherine's boy toy Mason, so I killed him to let out some of this frustration. Stefan had called me saying they had gotten the moonstone, so I guess that's one good thing that happened today for the Scooby doo gang. I just couldn't get her out of my head, no matter what I did. Even running out in the middle of the woods and knocking down some trees wouldn't help with my obsession.

Elena.

God, she was amazing, especially when she was mad. A smirk spread out on my face as I remembered how she looked like an enraged kitten when she found out I killed Mason. Jealousy and hate filled me as I was once again reminded of how everyone always picked Stefan over me. Sweet bunny loving Stefan. If only they knew the monster that lurked underneath that façade, just waiting to be let out.

And I would be the one to expose that.

150 years of torture wasn't enough, another 150 and I would maybe be satisfied. Along the way maybe I could sweep a certain doppelganger off her feet. Yup definitely doing that.

Happy with that plan, I decided to find this well where Steffy, Witchy, Elena, and Baby Vamp had found the moonstone. Maybe find some sort of clue that would help rid Katherine from our lives.

Vamping towards the well, I _did_ find a weird scent; it just wasn't near the well. Sniffing around the area where the stench was strongest, I was surprised that I didn't recognize the smell, and it seemed that two different smells were overlapping each other. Like one was riding the other. Inhaling deeply, the scent of musky dog and forest wafted from the bottom scent. Guess that must mean it's a type of wolf or something. Great. More werewolves to kill I guess, already looking forward to an upcoming fight. The scent on top however smelled like a human. A really weird, delicious, smelling human at that. It had a tangy edge to it, but it mostly smelled like roses, rain, and the wind if that makes since. Like the scent reminded me of the wind, and it smelled sweet but wasn't too overbearing to the point of sickly sweet. It was just the right amount. Deciding that I had nothing to lose, I started tracking the two abnormalities north into the forest.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head and my fangs came down with a click as her scent was pushed downwind towards me, and it seemed that it brought my inner beast out with a passion. My predator side was just waiting to come out, wanting to pounce on the prey as soon as possible. Taking deep breaths I got enough control over my vampireness to reign in my fangs. I couldn't help but notice that both the animal and the girl seemed to have a powerful aura around them, one that put me on edge.

The weird looking hybrid creature started growling and tensing up. Damn, that thing has a good nose. I wasn't even standing down hill to them! The stupid mutt shouldn't have even known I was here.

"Hey! You! I know you're there you might as well come out," the girl called out.

Guess I have nothing to lose.

I stepped out of my hiding place, locking my hypnotizing eyes with the girl that looks like she is no older than sixteen. Her clothes were also not the same American Eagle outfits that most juvenile delinquents wear. They seemed worn, but were in good shape. The shirt she was wearing looked homemade. It was a long sleeved dark red color with a dark orange lining and the end of the sleeves had holes in them where her thumbs went through them, kind of like fingerless gloves. It was tucked into the pants that went down to her ankles and the pants were black with golden flames stitched onto the sides and black boots finished the outfit. I honed my eyesight onto the jewelry she was wearing to see if she was wearing Lapis Lazuli, but the only things she had on were a wooden charm bracelet and various chains around her neck with different pendants on them. Her thick, curly dark brown hair had two braids braided from the each side of her head and was tied back with the rest of her hair in a ponytail.

"What are you doing all the way out here by yourself? Little girls like you have been going missing, we wouldn't want that to happen to you, now would we?" I flashed her a kilowatts smile that screamed trust worthy, knowing that no normal girl would be able to resist my charms. Imagine my surprise when she laughs in my face. _My_ face.

As she calms down from her laughing fit, she sends me a smirk like she knows something I don't.

"Look buddy, I know that you are probably used to girls just fawning all over you, but that won't work on me. And trust me, I can take care of myself."

Recovering quickly, I smirk right back at her.

"Let's cut to the chase now shall we? I know that you're not normal; you know that you're not normal. Your weird crossover pup is not normal. So, what are you and company?"

Her face suddenly became an emotionless mask, and her eyes seemed to be calculating something and in that moment I realized I hadn't noticed something. Something that was really important. Her eyes, when you looked at them, they showed a great deal of wisdom and pain. An old soul. The way she and her companion slowly edged away from me when I stepped into the clearing, the way she was crouched slightly as if waiting for the right opportunity, it showed that she had been in this situation before, and she wasn't backing down. Well, neither was I.

"I don't know what you mean, if anything, what are YOU?" she replied.

"I'm your darkest nightmare."

And than my control broke.

Pouncing at the oversized horse, I realized I was clutching air instead of a solid. I wasn't expecting for the creature to move so fast, but now I was ready for it.

What I wasn't ready for was a whip of water to hit me.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

I had to defend myself somehow, and even though we benders weren't supposed to reveal ourselves to modern lifestyle humans, I knew this man was no human. Fluently opening my water skin and drawing a tendril of water out, I hit the abnormally fast man with a water whip. I jumped off of Cado and rolled into a defensive stance. Hands hovering over my source of water, legs shoulder length apart, one in front of the other, a concentrated look on my face as I searched my opponent for any weaknesses. So far, he didn't look like he had any except for an oversized ego. He recovered faster than I expected, and he looked shocked, befuddled, and _pissed_.

"How did you do that?" he demanded furiously.

"Did what?" I answered innocently.

"Don't lie to me!" he snarled "The thing with the water, _how did you do that_!"

_Like hell I'm going to tell you how_ I thought as I waited for him to attack once again. Except he disappeared.

Two black clad arms circled around my middle, pinning my arms to my side. Cado of course, did not like that at all. With a mighty roar he tackled the man to the ground and tried to swipe him across the face, but blue-eyes blocked his paw with his arm and kicked the great Lion-tiger dog in the stomach causing him to go crashing into the trees knocking a few down. Knowing that Cado weighed at least a ton, I was seriously confused at how this stranger,_ kicked _him off of him and through a couple of trees. Obviously there was something supernatural about this man.

Running forward with a cry I flicked my wrist forward and froze the guy to the ground. With a grunt of his own, the man in black broke free of the ice restricting him and jumped onto his feet, as agile as a cat.

"You're gonna have to do better than that princess."

"Oh trust me, I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

Blurring forward the stranger tried to punch me in the stomach, but I danced out of the way just in time and whipped out the rest of my water trying to blast him with a jet of water. Once again, he blurred away only to appear again and slam me into the nearest tree, pinning my forearms at my side.

_ Cado! I want you to get out of here! _I yelled desperately in my mind.

_Preposterous, I am not leaving you with this thing!_ He roared back.

_Exactly! I don't know if I'm gonna win this or not, and to be honest, I'm not sure if I do want to win. If I lost, ill probably be captured and If I'm captured than I can learn more about our surroundings and how it is possible that this man can move faster than the wind. I will be fine, I will call you when I need to get out. _

_ Fine. But be careful. _

Using the tree as a backboard, I kicked my legs forward, causing the stranger to stumble back a few steps and giving Cado the opportunity to get away undetected. Unfortunently for me, I was out of water, and still sore from waking up in the clearing earlier today so I didn't have the energy to go hand-to-hand combat with this super man. But I wasn't giving up.

Sprinting forward one last time, I faked a kick to the left and than spinned around on my other foot to kick my leg in the opposite direction, planting it right in the weak spot on the unsuspecting man's stomach. We traded punches and kicks, landing a few and blocking others. Dark haired seem to be a good fighter, almost as skilled as me. Leaning to the left to avoid a punch to the shoulder, I ducked down under his exposed arm and hit the pressure point in his armpit. The affect was instant.

"What the hell did you do to my arm?! I can't feel it or use it all!" he accused me.

"A little fighting trick I picked up called chi-blocking, but I'm not giving up all my secrets yet."

And than we started again. Only this time, I had the upper hand since angry pants lost use of an arm. All of a sudden he started pushing forwards, causing me to back off even more and right into a tree. Thinking he had me corned, he aimed a fist to my head trying to knock me out. I slammed my whole body into the tree behind me to avoid his attack and-

Pain. Lightning. Blue-fire. A field of ashes. Cackling laughter.

I felt a slight pain in my head as my back arched off the tree.

And than I felt nothing.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

To say I was surprised was an understatement. The fact that this girl was better than me at fighting was bad enough, but when she tried to blast water at me with only a flick of her hand like it was an everyday affair, I went into full out commando mode. Soon I became very frustrated. Every block and punch she would meet with her own, she fought with her head, thinking things through before doing them, she was graceful, light on her toes, the speed and strength of a snake when striking, and the instincts of a wolf. I got a very luck break. I was trying to corner her to a tree so that I use my vamp speed to knock her out, but she dodged that too. Only when her back was pushed into the tree did I see something that I had only seen on one other person. Me.

Her back arched into the tree, her mouth open in silent scream of agony as if she was being stabbed in the back. In her eyes I could see unspeakable pain and suffering, and I did the only thing that came to mind that would put her out of fer misery. I banged her head into the tree and she crumpled to the ground, out cold.

Looking around, I was waiting for the stupid mutt to come out and attack me but I didn't hear anything for miles. Shrugging it off, I bent down and slung the unconscious girl over my shoulder, vamping off towards the boarding house.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

The door opened with a bang as I strolled into the Salvatore residence with the sleeping princess. Coming into the parlor, to my distaste, my little brother Stefan was sitting in one of the chairs facing the fire doing: you guessed it, brooding. His eyebrows were scrunched up, his mouth pulled down into a frown.

"What's got you down brother? Your moodier than usual."

"Elena and I broke up."

A grin lit up my face at the fantastic news, but I quickly hid it.

"What a darn shame, and I though the two of you were going to ride off into the sunset holding hands." I exclaimed sarcastically.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan tiredly asked.

"Well, I thought you should know, I ran into a little something on my trip through the forest and boy is she an interesting little spitball."

Confused on what I was talking about, he turned around to see the package I had slung over my shoulder.

"Damon, why did you kidnap a girl?" he asked exasperated.

"She's not a normal girl, she was whipping around water like it was a damn streamer and fought like a warrior princess from China." I tried to explain. "So, I am going to put her in the basement until I can figure out what she is. Who knows, maybe Katherine sent her as an assassin or something."

"You can't lock her in the basement!" oh no here comes St. Stefan, "What about her family, hm? What are we going to do when they're suddenly asking why their family member went missing? We don't need another person going missing, there's only so much this town is going to believe."

"But here's the thing dear brother, I found her in the middle of the forest, with only a tiny pack, on the back of a strange hybrid animal thingy and she looked like she had been on her own for a while."

Sighing, Stefan said, "Fine, but she's she your responsibility!"

"Of course she is."

I made my way down to the basement and opened the extremely heavy metal door and walked inside to the little twin bed in the corner. Placing her down on the sheets I was about to leave when I remembered the water trick she did, and who knows what else she could do! Vamping out and back in, I took ahold of the brunette's wrists and placed over her head and tied them to the metal headboard with the rope I had gotten. Pleased with my work, I made my way out of the windowless cell and closed the door behind me with a click.

Stefan looked up as I approached his chair.

"What do you want?"

"Send out texts to the teenagers cause tomorrow, were gonna take down a certain vampire."

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

Groaning awake, the first thing I noticed was the uncomfortable lumpy bed I was laying on. Next thing, my hands were tied above my head. I'm guessing the only one who could have done this was tall, dark, and annoying. Yanking on the ropes, I realized it wouldn't take much to burn through the knot that was meant to hold ordinary humans, not firebenders that were like walking furnaces. Inhaling deeply, whilst focusing on my inner fire, I slowly exhaled. Repeating the process, I could feel my skin start heating up enough that if anyone touched me, they would automatically get a burn. I concentrated all my heat on my wrists, and I was rewarded with a quiet sizzling as I burned my way through the restraints. Soon there was only a thread left and with a quick tug upwards, my wrists broke free. Taking a calming breath to cool my temperature back down, I glanced around the cell I was in to see a big, dark black metal door. I knew that if I broke down the door it would make a lot of noise, so I focused on the voices upstairs. A couple minutes later, I put together that there were five people, maybe more. I could handle five plus easily. Taking position in front of the door, I lifted a leg and both arms up and pushed them simultaneously out towards the door and a tunnel of air shot out of my hands and feet blasting the door off its hinges. There goes the element of surprise.

Using the wind I zipped up the stairs, past the kitchen, the shocked faces in the parlor, and towards the door. My fingertips brush the doorframe before I'm flying backwards into the wall. Pain shoots up my back as I stumble to stand up to give the enraged man in black a run for his money. My back hits the same wall again as blue-eyes grabs and squeezes my neck with startling strength.

"Damon! Stop! You're going to kill her if you don't!" a tall brunette with doe brown eyes shouts by her place next to a man who looks similar to 'Damon' only he has lighter brown hair, broody look on his face, and forest green eyes. Damon, realizing that I'm about to pass out, lets go of me. I sink to floor as I cough to get air in my lungs.

"Thanks, *cough cough* for not *cough* cho-o-o-king me to *cough* deat-th," I wheezed out sarcastically.

"Here," a cup of water is put in my line of sight, and I follow the long slender arm to a smiling, peppy looking light blue-eyed blonde.

"Thanks," I mumble as I chug the water back, my neck feeling better instantly. I'll have to remember to heal my neck when I get the chance. And now that I have the time to think, I am hungry too.

Damon suddenly yanks me up off the ground and drags me over to one of the couches. Not gonna stand being manhandled; I start cursing at him in Arabic and every other language I know while digging my heels into the ground. Getting annoyed with my antics, Damon picks me up with the hand not holding my arm and carries me the rest of the way and than ungentle drops me on the old looking sofa.

"Talk. How did you get out, and how did you do the water thingy?" Damon demanded.

"How bout this, you give me some food and water, and explain where the agni I am, what the hell you are, introduce everyone here like a civil person, and than I'll answer your questions."

"How bout you just answer my questions, and I wont kill you?"

"Sorry, not gonna happen," I smiled cheekily up at him.

His fists clench, no doubt to restrain himself from hitting me.

"That sounds reasonable," the brunette who spoke up earlier said, "what do you think Stefan?" she points her gaze at the man next to her.

"I agree with Elena, she answers our questions and we answer hers. Sounds fair," broody-pants agrees.

"Ugh, fine. But you're getting your food after the questioning!" Damon begrudgingly agrees.

"Alright, I'll go first. What are your names?" I ask politely.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," the preppy blonde who gave me the water said.

"My name is Elena Gilbert, and that is my younger brother, Jeremy Gilbert," the tall brunette says as she points out her brother, who looks just like his sister: brown hair and innocent looking brown eyes.

"Bonnie Bennett," a dark skinned brunette with a stuck-up air around her pipes up.

"Stefan Salvatore, and you already know my brother, Damon Salvatore," wow, I can't believe Mr. broody pants is related to Mr. Sexy pants.

"My name is Alaric Saltzman, its nice to meet you," an older man around Damon's age who was standing off to the side says.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alaric. My name is Ayris," I direct that last comment to the whole group.

"Ayris…" Caroline trails off.

"Ayris what?" I glance at her confused.

"What's your last name?" Caroline explains.

"Oh, I don't have one," I reply.

They all give me strange looks, I guess its normal to have last names in the modern world. Oh that reminds me…

"Where am I?" I ask the question I've been dying to know all day.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Mystic Falls? Virginia? I've never heard of those places before.

"Uhhhh, I don't know a Mystic Falls or a Virginia. Which continent am I on?"

"North America," Stefan says.

At least I'm still on the same contintent, but where's Virginia? No one in our clan except for the elders knew anything about the modern world, but what we did know was that our home was somewhere in a place called Canada, but our location was so harsh and isolated that we never came across anyone. Ever.

"But still, in comparison to Canada, where am I?" The only way I would have any inkling as to where I had landed was if someone explained which direction Canada was.

The others still are giving me weird looks, but nonetheless Bonnie answers.

"South, your south of Canada on the eastern side of the continent."

Ahhh that makes more sense.

"So I'm in the United States?"

"Yes"

Damn, how did I get all the way into fast food country? You might be wondering, if I barely know anything about the modern world, how would I know about the USA?

Easy, cause everyone knows about the United States. Even hermits like my clan who would rather live under a rock than go out into the real world.

"Where are you from?" Stefan places his elbows onto his knees eagerly.

"North Canada," I answer as vaguely as possible.

"Well that was detailed," King of Sarcastically says, "Next question, what are you?"

This was a dilemma. On the one hand, I knew I would have to give them an answer so that they would answer mine. On the other, I really didn't want complete strangers knowing what I could do.

"Ever since I was younger I could control water. It's just something I was born with," it was the truth, just not the complete truth.

Damon narrows his icy eyes at me, trying to ferret out any lies. But I'm not afraid of him. I meet his gaze head on, staring up at him passively.

"Fine, I'll believe that. For now. But what about your freak of nature animal that was traveling with you?"

Anger boiled up inside of me at the familiar nickname, but I suppressed the urge to stand up for my life long friend.

"I met that "freak of nature" as you so nicely called it, when I was younger. Don't ask me why or how but I found him when he was just a pup and I raised him. There's really nothing more to it," that was the truth, I _had_ found Cado when he was a pup, and I _did_ have no idea how he existed. All I know is that from the minute I laid eyes on him, I knew we would be best friends. Call me weird for having a friendship for an animal, but this animal could think and could communicate with me telepathically. Plus he had feelings and thoughts like a human so technically it was like having a best bud, only this best bud could run faster than the wind and barrel down a forest of trees at the same time.

"My turn, what you are?"

The black haired bastard smirked

"Why, we're vampires of course."

"Prove it."

All of a sudden, Damon's face morphs into something unnatural. His eyes turn red, black veins creep under the surface of his skin by his eyes, and white glistening fangs are bared at me. Yup, I am 100% sure now that i am not the only type of supernatural around.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

Hours and a meal later, the whole gang has me up to date on the current technology and other stuff. Those weird blurs I saw on the road? Those are cars that they use for transformation. Jeremy showed me his phone which allowed them to communicate at the clip of a button (and you can play mind blowing frustrating games). When Damon turned the TV on, I nearly jumped up and smashed it to pieces. What? Its not my fault I've never seen moving or talking pictures before. They also introduced me to their supernatural world and all the creatures that they know of so far, and I learned that all of my new aquantences were involved one way or another in this complicated mess. Elena is the doppelganger of the vampire Katherine, who back in 1864 messed with the Salvatore brothers and now history seems to be repeating itself only now Katherine wants to kill everyone. Jeremy has a magic ring that brings him back to life when he dies a supernatural death. Alaric is a rocking high school history teacher by day and a BA vampire hunter by night. I think were gonna get along just fine. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline are vampires. Caroline's new love interest can turn into a werewolf if he activates his curse. Damon killed love interest's uncle yesterday who was a werewolf. Bonnies a witch, and I'm an all powerful temel.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

After all the explanations, Alaric fills me in on the plan of how they are going to kill Katherine at the masquerade tonight. And of course, now that Damon has something that Katherine doesn't, he's going to use it to his full advantage. Me.

"Come on, you owe us! And it will be fun!" the older vampire reasoned.

"You slammed my head into a tree and tied me up! I'd say were about even now. And besides, I'll go and watch how things go but I will have no part in this plan." Not only do I just want to get settled into this new technical world, I really don't feel like fighting a vampire that's a hundred times older than me.

"Fine, but than you're on Elena duty! She's not allowed at the Masquerade since Katherine could do something."

"As long as I get food, I am totally okay with that."

**So how was the second chapter? **

**In case you were wondering, temel, even though it is a Turkish word I would like to pronounce it as Te-mel, just like how it is spelled.**

**Next chapter, Ayris gets into a jam and meets a certain original **

**Also, I have a tournament this weekend, so I might not be able to update till next week, but I hope writing a long chapter made up for it.**

**Ciao!**

**Atlafan1286**


	3. Eatable Clouds and Awkward Car Rides

**AN: Hey I'm back and lets just say I'm really disappointed. This story already has more the 160 views, and I only had four people review! Come on guys, I could be working on homework and relaxing instead I'm dedicating my time to this story! If you read the chapter, it only takes like 20 seconds to review. I don't even care if you just review a 'hi', anything is better than nothing!**

**Now that my rant is over, Elijah is finally here! Yay! I think you're really gonna like the twist I put in, it's definitely going to change up the plot. Just because Klaus is my favorite original doesn't mean the others aren't just as awesome.**

**This has been edited: 2-11-14**

**Songs:**

**Pompeii by Bastille (Party scene)**

**American Girl by Bonnie McKee (Elijah meets Ayris scene)**

**Take Me Home by Cash Cash (Elijah/Ayris car ride/hotel room)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or the songs listed above.**

Walking across the lawn, I kept chanting in my head that this wasn't a good idea, and that I had already let Damon down and he was going to kill me for it. Elena, it turns out, is a very persuasive doppelganger. I'm not going to go into the details, but the point is she convinced me to drive us to the party at the Lockwood estate. Or… more like she drove and I held onto the handles for dear life. Riding a Tiger-lion dog, no problem! Taking down an army of people who hate my guts, I barely break a sweat. Put me in a car? The world's coming down.

You could hear the chatting voices drift over the grounds, the lights casting an eerie glow on the surrounding trees. Approaching a picnic table, I could see where the older brunette was heading. In the distance, baby gilbert (a nickname I picked up from Damon) and judgy were briskly walking towards us, both not looking happy to see that we were here. I don't blame them;_ I_ didn't even want to be here!

"What are you doing here, Elena? Ayris, you were supposed to keep her at the house! Not escort her right to Katherine!" Jeremy got right up in my face, trying to intimidate me.

"First off, back off Gilbert 2, and second, your sister is too stubborn for her own good! It was either she came here alone, or I came with her. Would you rather she have been here by herself like a sitting duck?"

Ha, beat that Baby Gilbert!

He sputtered for words, trying to come up with something that could make this my fault. Giving up, he just started glaring condescending in my direction.

"It doesn't matter how we got here, did you kill Katherine yet? And where's Stefan and Damon?" Having the attention back on her, Elena motioned towards the big house and started heading in that direction. Grasping her by the arm, Jeremy looked desperate to keep her there.

"They're taking care of it right now. Basically we lured her into a room and Bonnie spelled it so that she can't get out. Damon and Stefan are in there right now with her."

The doppelganger, if anything, looked even more anxious to run right into Katherine's waiting arms.

"You left them alone with her?! In case you've forgotten, she's a master at manipulation and is who knows how many years older than the both of them combined!" She does make a good point.

"Look Elena, as much as I hate to say it, we have to trust them. They both hate Katherine even more than we do, they won't back out." The witch assures the taller girl.

"I'm going to go look around," I say even though no one acknowledges that I spoke. Nobody stops me as I walk towards lights that signal that the party is in full swing. Soon, people in intricate dresses and mysterious masks surround me. My stomach starts growling, reminding me that I only had food a couple of hours ago. Guess going through glowing water and being teleported halfway across the continent can give you an appetite.

Once at the refreshment table, my astounding eyes sweep over the many unfamiliar foods. Since my clan had no contact with the outside world, the only foods we ate were the ones that we created ourselves (if we had the ingredients to make them) and the food we hunted, or in my case, the fruits, berries, and vegetables that I had to scrounge for. Yes, I am in fact a very dedicated vegetarian.

Deciding to take a chance, I stack everything that looks remotely appetizing onto a plate that doesn't appear to be meat and go find a wall to lean against. Having a clear view of the whole party, I shovel some white, mushy looking stuff into my mouth. Huh, not bad. I think Keaton would really like these, it's almost like eating a tasty cloud! I think one lady called them mashed potatoes, but whatever.

Finishing my meal, I decide its time to see if the others are still alive. Making my way through the crowd and back towards the parking lot, I see the back of Elena's t-shirt a few yards ahead of me.

"Elena!" At the sound of her name being called, Elena abruptly spins around to face me, and let me tell you, she looks terrible. The whole front of her shirt has bloodstains on it and her face is very pale, and not the good kind.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay? You look terrible." That might not have been the best thing to say, but it was the truth. Walking in step with her, it takes a couple minutes for her to respond.

"Katherine had a witch link us together, so whatever she felt I felt. Damon and Stefan were trying to kill her, but if they killed her I would die too, so long story short, Katherine is desiccating in the tomb under the church and Bonnie healed me."

"Oh, well than I'm glad you're alright." Not sure what else to say, I let her walk ahead of me to the car as I glance back at the white mansion, wondering where everyone else was.

"Mmphh!" Facing Elena's direction, I see a man in a weird looking mask hold a cloth over her mouth and nose, slowly lowering her to the ground as whatever she inhaled caused her to go unconscious. Not about to let someone get kidnapped right in front of me, I run forward and kick the bastard in the back. Turning around, the man lunges for me, stabbing something into my neck before I can flip him off me. Touching the place where the stinging sensation was coming from, my last thought was I must have been drugged before the world becomes vertical and dark.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

A small compact car drives up next to a black SUV with tinted windows. The man from the masquerade party steps out of the silver car and heads around to the driver's window of the SUV. The window is cracked as a man's voice is heard,

"Did you get her?"

"Yes, but there was another who saw me. She's in the back."

"Hmm, that's fine. Put her in the backseat."

The compelled human pops open the trunk to reveal Elena, and a stirring Ayris. Lifting Ayris and transferring her to the backseat, the mystery man goes back for Elena. The vampire in the SUV turns in his seat, only to realize the girl is waking up way before she should be. Withdrawing another needle from within his coat pocket and sticking her in the neck with it again, the man glances up at his rearview mirror and sees a carbon copy of Katerina.

"Is that all?"

"Just one more thing."

The vampire tears into the human's neck, making sure not to get too close to the sun's rays. The masquerade man is dead in seconds.

"Mmmmm, delicious."

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

Heading into the dilapidated house, the brown-haired vampire first places the still sleeping doppelganger on the couch. After picking up the other girl in his arms, Trevor goes into one of the many guest rooms and plops her on the bed. Taking a whiff of her scent, he can smell how delicious her blood is. Actually, it is the best smelling blood he's ever come across. Not being able to resist, his fangs come out as he hunches over the teenager, lightly grazing her neck before sinking them in. The girl gives an almost inaudible moan but otherwise remains still as the old vampire takes gulp after gulp of the wine-like blood. Finally pulling away before he drains her dry, Trevor decides to deal with her after the doppelganger is delivered.

Who knows, maybe he will keep her as a bloodbag.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

Coming back into the world of the living, I feel a pang of annoyance at how the doppelganger had once again escaped from my grasp. No matter, I will find her again soon enough. Pulling out the stake pinning me to the wall, I hear a light _thump-thump_ come from one of the guest rooms. Would they be so stupid as to stay behind with an original staked into the wall?

Vamping into the room, I was surprised to see a prone form on the only piece of furniture in the room. The vampire Trevor had been in here, but the scent wasn't that old meaning he must've brought her in with the doppelganger. I wonder why the doppelganger and her friends forgot her. A soft grunt broke his thoughts as the rich-smelling female came to, confusingly looking around the room. Wincing, the small brunette sluggishly sat up slowly, placing a hand on two tiny red pinpricks that definitely came from a vampire, and scanning the room for anybody. Her eyes finally landed on me, and too quickly for a human leaped off the bed and faced me with fire in her odd eyes, but suddenly groaned as she swayed on her feet grabbing, leaning on the wall for support.

"I didn't mean to startle you, young one," I murmur, trying not to spook the already frazzled teen.

"Were you the one who kidnapped me? And where's Elena?" Ahh, that must be the name of the doppelganger.

"No, I did not kidnap you. Rest assured, the one who did has payed for it dearly. As for your friend, she left with two vampires after they had staked me," I stated dryly, still a little peeved that two baby vampires had bested me.

"You're a vampire." She looked pretty calm for being in the presence of one.

"What is your name?"

"Ayris, and yours?"

"They call me Elijah."

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

The young temel, although still young, could still feel the power oozing off of the original. The ancient vampire was also curious as to how this tiny little creature seemed to leak power and wisdom when she only looked to be about sixteen.

"What are you?" the original demands, wanting to know what this teenager was, and he wanted to know now.

"The temel." The small brunette decides that this vampire couldn't possibly know about her, and besides, she would answer truthfully anyways. She wasn't a dishonest person.

If you had the eye to see things, you could see the calm demeanor of the vampire break, and surprise and shock filter through before the iron walls come back down again. Unfortunately for the original, Ayris has learned that you should always watch your enemy with a close eye, and she had seen the lapse in the taller man's demeanor.

"You know what I am, how is that?" It wasn't a question.

"I never thought that the myth of the temel would be true, but yes I do know of you."

"How?" She wanted to know how someone could possibly know something only people from her clan would know, seeing as how they were the ones who first called her a temel when one day she could suddenly bend all four elements.

"In my many years on this earth, I have come across many witches, and some had special gifts. One such witch had the gift of being able to sense other supernaturals, and especially one in particular. Other supernaturals thought she was crazy when she started having visions of witches who used wands to wield power and isolated people who could bend the elements. She also saw something she called the Temel, apparently it was a special kind of bender that would only be born once in a million years. Thinking this might help someone one day, she wrote and drew everything she had seen in a book."

"Let me guess, you saw this book."

"I happened to be friends with the witch's bloodline, and I read through the book out of curiosity. Not because I believed her. In fact, I don't believe you when you say you are the temel." It just was not possible that this little thing that looked like she couldn't hurt a fly was supposed to be the most powerful being on the planet.

"Honestly, I don't really care what you think. It's the truth whether you accept it or not. I just want to get out of here and go home." The strong-willed teen became depressed when she realized that she didn't have a home to go to anymore. Not that she had one before anyways.

"Would you want to come with me?" Elijah didn't really know why he just asked this stranger to come with him. He didn't need any liabilities right now, especially when Niklaus was so close and the doppelganger was in his grasps. But… he couldn't help but feel an odd kinship and protectiveness towards her. Maybe it was because when she mentioned a home her face became sad and withdrawn, as if she didn't have anywhere to go. A lost soul. Like him.

"Are you sure?" Ayris was baffled as to why Elijah would let her come with him. Not only did he not gain anything at all from it, but also she would probably be an annoyance to him.

"If you have no where to go, than yes, you can. Don't object to it, I can see it all over your face," Ayris had opened her mouth to reject but closed it swiftly at the knowing look on the older mans face.

"Fine, but if I become a bother you have to tell me immediately!" The brown-haired man restrained a laugh at the serious look she was shooting at him. At least she wasn't impolite like every other awkward young adult and kid in this century.

"Deal. Shall we?"

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

Turns out, the ancient vampire likes Mercedes, and he likes to drive them _fast_. At first the airbender was holding onto the handles with a death grip, but as time went on and she realized his quick senses weren't going to crash the car anytime soon, she relaxed back into the black soft leather. She also didn't feel like she had blood sucked out of her, but the wound where his fangs had penetrated still hurt.

The last dying rays of the sun were filtering through the trees as the moon was about to come up. By the looks of it, it would be a full moon soon, and than the werewolves would be coming out to play.

"Where are we heading?"

Elijah took his eyes off the road momentarily to glance at his exhausted passenger.

"A hotel to stay the night, and than in the morning we will be visiting some friends."

The car became silent again as neither knew what to say to the other.

"Do you want to play 20 questions?"

"Am I allowed to not answer questions?" Even though he had let her come along, the original was still wary to open up to this strange girl.

"Of course, but the one's you do answer I would appreciate if you answered truefully." The temel would stand for many things, but she would not tolerate dishonesty. You could betray her or stab her in the back, but if you lied? Let's just say she believes in the truth, and if you're not manly enough to confess it, than you don't deserve her trust.

When it became obvious that Elijah wasn't going to speak up, Ayris decided to start.

"What do you like to do?"

"Many things, but I prefer to read and write. What do you prefer to do?"

"I like to read, too. I also love to swim, dance, and relax with my friends." The older man could believe that, she did look like she enjoyed to be around people.

"My turn, why did you let me tag along?" It had been nagging her for a while, and she just couldn't resist the chance to ask him.

At first she thought he was going to pass the question, but after a few minutes of hesitation, he cautiously answered,

"I believe I saw myself in you. When you said you had a home to go to, I knew you had lost that home when I saw your expression. It was one I am very familiar with."

"You don't have a home either." His silence said it all.

"It's alright, maybe one day we can find a home." Elijah's heart warmed slightly at the kind-hearted words.

"What's your favorite food?"

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

All throughout the car ride, Ayris relentlessly fired question after question to the vampire, and than he would do the same. After an hour of questions, Ayris now knew that Elijah's favorite color was blue, he liked to eat Italian food (whatever that was), he had six other siblings, Finn, Kol, Niklaus, Rebekah, Henrik, and Arthur, Henrik and Arthur were dead, but he wouldn't say anything else about his family. Ayris guessed it was a sore spot, just like how family was for her, too. After much coaxing, the stubborn teenager managed to get him to confess that he was a thousand years old, to which the teen replied back that she got along with most grandpas, but not the stuck up ones. Elijah almost laughed! He also asked questions about Ayris' clan, and by the end of the interrogation, the doubtful man was starting to believe her.

Pulling up into a long driveway, the sleek black car parked in front of a tall, fancy looking hotel that was painted black and blue and had revolving glass doors in front. The dark-haired girl watched in amazement as Elijah compelled the valet man to park their car in their best spot, and for the front desk to give them the president's suite. Heading over to the elevator, the vampire had to drag the struggling airbender through the doors and create a steel lock with his arms and body to keep her from bolting out of the elevator. The ding of the doors opening almost sent the female into another panic attack. Flying out of the weird contraption the minute the amused vampire let go of her, Ayris vowed to never go in one of those again.

"Ayris, you are going to have to go in the elevators again if you want to go downstairs."

"I'd rather take my chances with jumping out of the window, thank you very much."

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

There were no words to describe the suite Elijah had compelled for them. At least, it awed Ayris. The ancient man was used to this kind of luxury and therefore went right to work while the curious temel explored every nook and cranny in the suite. It reminded Ayris of a mansion, only minimized. Her traveling friend ordered room service, which he had to explain to her because she was confused on how food just showed up outside of your door. After her brunchinner, she let her eyes wander to the suit jacket clad back of the original and wondered what was so important that he had to work on for almost four hours.

Elijah could tell he had been working for too long when his companion started yawning and was swaying on her spot on the floor next to his chair. Guess time flies when you are trying to track a thousand year old hybrid brother.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep." He glanced down at her, only to realize she had already fallen asleep on the floor.

Pushing back his chair, Elijah scooped up the sleeping girl into his arms, carrying her into one of the many rooms. Picking one at random, he opened the door, careful to not wake his load up, and leisurely walked over to the king sized bed. Pushing the comforter and covers back, he gently laid her on the mattress and covered her back up with the sheets. Turning to leave, a sleepy voice called out to him.

"Lijah?"

"Yes," he said turning back to her.

"Could you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep. I uh, I have nightmares and they can get pretty bad."

He was going to say no, that one of the most powerful beings on the planet did not snuggle with unknown girls who he only knew about from 20 questions, but when she looked up at him with so much sadness, he just couldn't say no.

He sighed, "Alright."

Going to the opposite side of the bed, he relaxed himself into the silk-sheets and waited for her breathing to even out. What he wasn't expecting was for her to roll over and snuggle into his side. Elijah stiffened up, and kept repeating that he was supposed to be a monster, and monsters did not show any affection.

"Thanks for doing this, at least I now have one friend here," the tired airbender yawned as her fight to keep her eyes open came to a standstill. If she had stayed awake just a little bit longer, she would have heard the original murmur something.

"Me too."

**Our team placed fourth in the gold division! It was so tiring, I think I'm about to fall asleep drooling on my computer. **

**What you'd think of the chapter? Oh and to get more people to review and find out what other people's opinions on things are, I am going to be asking questions each chapter. ****So, the first question is:**

**Who do you think Elijah should end up with?**

**Review!**

**Atlafan1286**


	4. Hot Camaros and Done Deals

**AN: Sorry I haven't update in a couple of days, the teachers at school have been loading the projects and essays on us and I had to stay home today cause I got sick. So, I am making the most of it by writing this chapter for my amazing reviewers! Thank you kakemann for answering my question, and thank you faithy waithy for checking out my story and reviewing! You should go check out faithy waithy's story, it's an Avatar the Last Airbender story and it's amazing! **

**From now on, I will try to update as soon as I get free time, but this last semester is going to be busy, so no promises! Also, did anyone see Tuesday's originals episode! I was about to cry when Rebekah and Elijah and Marcel all left Klaus. I'll admit he did deserve it, but he looked so sad when they walked away from him! Don't worry, Ayris is going to make Klaus a better person, and hopefully he won't piss off as many people as he normally does in the show.**

**Edited on 2-14-14**

**Songs:**

**Say by John Mayer (Elijah/Ayris talking scenes)**

**Gravity by John Mayer (Ayris meets Jonas scene)**

**Only You by Ellie Goulding (Ayris/Elijah car scene)**

**This is What Makes Us Girls (Elijah and Ayris/ Elena and Jenna Scene)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or the songs listed above. I am just borrowing their ideas and changing them.**

I had been hanging out in the apartment all day since I had woken up to an empty spot beside me. Not that I was expecting him to stay after I fell asleep but at least his presence had kept the nightmares away, which I was extremely happy about.

Elijah had left a note for me, saying that he was going to be out all day and probably into the night and that if I had any problems, I was to hit a button on the phone and somebody would come up.

By the time the smug looking vampire that was as always in a suit came back, I had ordered food six times, forcing Jack (the guy who was supposed to serve my every command) to take the death trap that was called an elevator up and down many times.

"How was your trip? Just to let you know if I have to stay on this floor for another day, I will take the window exit to get out of here."

"To answer your first question, it was satisfying. For the second do not worry, we will. We will be heading back into Mystic Falls tomorrow."

"Great. I get to see my so-called friends again." I was still irked on how they felt no remorse whatsoever on abandoning me, so in my eyes they were fakes. "I can't believe my only friend at the moment is a complete stranger. I don't know what happened to me, in the past I would never let someone i barely know anything about sleep in the same building with me, let alone a bed." In the past, I would never even let another person near me without some type of weapon separating us. But, for some god-knows what reason, I felt a connection to Elijah that mere traveling partners shouldn't be feeling. It wasn't a romantic feeling, not in the least, it was more a brother sister bond that made me want to be near him. It was complicated.

"Your not going to leave me are you?" I was suddenly filled with terror.

At least back in Canada I could fend for myself. Here, I could never survive on my own. For one, it was a whole new environment. Two, I couldn't even read the language they wrote in! Elijah tells me that the language I write in is similar to that the ancient Malayan's script. As soon as I learn how to read this nonsense I am looking up what a 'Malayan script' is. I also could never go back to the clan anyways unless i wanted a dagger in my heart.

"If it calms your insecurities, I will not leave you unless you want me to. I give you my word, and I do not break the promises I make." He murmured as he elegantly sat down on the love seat.

"I don't doubt that you wouldn't break your word, I'm more worried about others breaking it for you."

"You think someone could hurt me enough to take me away from you? Ayris, I am one of the oldest vampire in this world, there's not much that could incapitate me." He seemed amused by the mere thought of someone getting the edge on him; he was underestimating people. I've learned from past mistakes that you should never underestimate somebody. At the most crucial times, people can become very ingenious.

"You'd be surprised by what the lowest of us can do, Elijah. Not everyone needs to be powerful physically to be strong."

He tilted his head at me, surprised by my wise words.

"You seem like you know this from personal experience."

"You don't become as wise as I do overnight. It takes time, and experiences. Experiences like what you and I have," a small smile danced on my lips as I realized how many adventures this old vampire must have had. But than again, I was old in a sense, too. I had some out of this universe power inside of me that gave me unlimited wisdom and power, and I didn't even know how I _got_ it.

"You are an old soul," he remarked with a hint of admiration.

"It takes an old soul to know an old soul."

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

After our talk about old souls, Elijah had to persuade me with mashed potatoes for dinner, to get me into the elevator. The entire time we were heading down, I was crouched, ready to blast myself out of the elevator if anything happens. Turns out, you're more likely to drown in a bathtub than die from an elevator malfunctioning.

We headed through the lavish lobby and into Elijah's awaiting Mercedes. I was much more relaxed in cars now, so much more that I was trying to convince the stubborn man next to me to teach me how to drive.

"Oh! And after I learn, I want a black Camaro."

"Where did you learn what a Camaro is?" After not knowing what many of the things in this world are (like an elevator, room service, etc.), writing in a language that was thousands of years old, and bending a flame in my hand, Elijah believed me. He even got Jack to get me some new clothes since I was still wearing the ones from my home. He explained what each thing was which I was grateful for. I was wearing a nicely fitted pair of skinny dark blue (almost black) faded jeans, with a black belt, and a dark golden red V-neck long sleeved shirt that clung to my frame and showed off my rack, defined back, shoulder, and arm muscles. On top of both sleeves were fingerless gloves to cover the arrows on my hands. My jeans were tucked into a pair of dark brown boots that went up to below my knees, and had half-inch heals meaning I could still run and fight in them. I was still wearing my assortment of necklaces and the wooden bracelet from home with my hair styled differently than it was before. One strand on each side of my forehead was braided back into a high ponytail. I didn't need to wear a jacket, even if it was cold outside, since I was a firebender because firebenders have an 'inner fire' in our body that causes our temperatures to be higher than normal, and we can also raise and lower it. So unless a blizzard started, I would be okay. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I have to say, I looked pretty good. For my old clothes, I didn't throw them out. I guess I just wanted a reminder of where I came from.

"I was searching through the TV thingamabob, and I didn't know what to watch, so I asked Jack what was good. He put on this show called Teen Wolf, and long story short we ended up watching it together, and Derek, this really hot werewolf guy, drove a super awesome car and when I asked Jack what it was he said it was a Camaro. And let me tell you, Camaros look like something a frickin badass elemental would drive in, and since that is what I am, I need to get a Camaro."

All of a sudden I heard a low, throaty chuckle. Wait a second….

"Oh my Agni! You're laughing!" I can't believe it. I got the uptight elder to laugh! Come on, I gotta get a prize for that!

"I am pretty sure I did not lose my ability to laugh, Ayris." Amusement danced in his dark brown orbs as he glanced out the windshield at the passing scenery.

"I know that! But even though I have only been with you for a few days, you've always seemed so uptight, and that was the first time I heard you laugh! You have a nice laugh by the way," I stopped prattling on as I realized I'd probably spurt out something embarrassing.

"Were here," thankfully Lijah didn't comment on my latest rambling.

Looking up at the evening sky, the building we parked next to looked like a middle-class apartment complex.

"Not to get in your business or anything, but what are we doing here?"

"I need help to find someone, and Jonas and his son Lukas can help me."

"If you can't find this person, than how will they?!" What can a human do, that an Original can't?

"The Martins are witches."

Oh.

Guess that answers my question.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

Knocking on the worn door, I patiently waited for one of the heartbeats in the room to answer the door. Surprisingly, Ayris became quiet as soon as I mentioned a witch. I wonder if she had a bad experience with one.

"Are you comfortable with meeting this warlock?"

Surprisingly, she looked at me with confusion.

"Yeah I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just been very quiet since I mentioned them."

Her face scrunched up in thought as she came up with an explanation.

Slowly she said, "It's… not really the warlocks per say that I'm scared of… the only other witch I've met wasn't very welcoming, and I'm just a little nervous at meeting a new ones, but I'm not scared of the warlocks themselves."

I mulled this over as the door finally creaked open, the man on the other side cautious of letting such a dangerous creature into his home. The dark-skinned man with a stern and determined expression on his face welcomed us into his home.

"Elijah, its nice to see you. Do you need anything?"

"As a matter of fact Mr. Martin, I do. May we come in?" Jonas immediately moved to the side to let us over the threshold, not going to say no to the man who could get his daughter back.

As Ayris trailed in behind me and the door shut, the warlock kept glancing from me to the airbender with curiosity and confusion written all over his face.

"Ayris is with me. She will be traveling with me from now on. Ayris, this is Jonas Martin and his son Lukas," I formally introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you," Ayris politely responded.

Jonas extended his hand for her to shake "Likewise."

As Ayris touched the warlock's hand, he suddenly gasped and now looked at the temel with awe and wonder.

"You are a long way from home, Temel."

Interesting, so he knew what she was as well.

"How do you know that?" Ayris said defensively, not liking how many people knew her secret.

"When I touched your hand, I felt the power of the elements inside of you. Elijah, how did you find her? Last I checked she was just a myth," Jonas exclaimed, trying to wrap his head around the enigma that was currently glaring daggers at the man who was talking about her like a thing.

To be honest, I didn't like it either.

"That 's not important right now, what's important is that I need you to do a location spell." There was a hidden code in my sentence, telling Jonas that he should drop it.

Nodding understandingly, Jonas shot Ayris one last look before heading over to his son and helping him to get the ingredients together. Meanwhile, I glanced worriedly at the once again quiet airbender, wondering what was going on in that mind.

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

Mesmerized, I watched on as I saw my first glance at witchcraft, and let me tell you, it was freaky and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I could feel the power building up around the two warlocks and Elijah as they continued chanting. Lukas had explained to me before hand basically what was going to happen in the spell. Since Elijah was looking for Elena (which I had no problem to because I wanted to give her a piece of my mind), all he needed to do was cut his hand above a picture of Elena in a cheerleading outfit, and he would be able to 'see' where she is whilst the Martins are chanting.

Everything became deadly silent as Elijah lifted up his head and stared straight at Jonas.

"I know where she is."

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

"Stupid, annoyingly smug son of Agni," I cursed under my breath as I tried and failed once again in kicking open the trunk of the car.

Apparently Elijah was also a mind reader. The minute I got out of the car when we arrived at the upper class apartment building (seriously, what is up with the apartments?!), Elijah picked me up in his arms and with his vampire speed managed to open the trunk of the Mercedes and place me in and close the lid faster than I could see. Of course I was about to blast my way up and through the lid, but when I tried all it did was reciprocate off and hit me in the face. Smart bastard must have put something on the lid.

"Elijah! Let me out you bastard!" I screamed at him.

"My apologies Ayris, but I don't need you going after the older Salvatore when it isn't needed." He calmly stated.

"Come on Lijah! I just want to see his face when he sees I'm with the vampire he killed," I whined.

"No," than I heard him swish away.

Back in the present, I leaned back to try one more time. Winding my leg back, I pushed forward with all my might…

And got hit in the face with sunlight

Blinking disoriently, I became even more confused when two large hands gently slung me over an expensive jacket covered shoulder.

Oh. Elijah.

He must have opened the trunk before I completely demolished it.

Good timing Lijah!

"You can let me down now." I grumbled, my face forced to stair at his muscular back.

"Hmmm, last I checked I was a bastard, and bastards don't listen to anyone, therefore I am going to ignore everything you say." I can smell the smirk on his face, and I _hated_ it.

"Alright than bastard. Let me down you no good for nothing vampard! Oh, and in case you're too incompetent to know what I just did, I put vampire and bastard into one word." Eat that original!

I screamed out as my face suddenly hovered centimeters above the ground, my nose barely skimming the dirt. Elijah was now only holding one of my feet in his hands. Apparently, he didn't appreciate that last comment, and had let me go momentarily, only catching me by the ankle milliseconds before my face ate dirt.

"Okay okay I got the message, don't mess with a vampire."

Another shake to my ankle.

"Seriously? You're seriously going to make me say it?"

My nose sniffed up dirt after being dropped another centimeter.

I groaned with defeat,

"Alright, from now until ever, and forever more, Elijah Smith should be known as an ass-kicking awesome original who is_ very_ scary. That good enough?"

"It will suffice, but if you call me a bastard again, I might need to take further action." I couldn't tell if he was joking or serious.

"Don't call Lijah an insufferable bastard, got it."

…

"OWWW! Was it necessary to drop me?"

**AIRBENDER GONE ROGUE**

Parking next to the curb, Elijah once again explained to me how I was supposed to be his daughter from an old girlfriend that I know nothing about, and that my last name is Smith.

I officially have a last name. I think I'm going to cry! Seriously though, I have never had a last name, and I am so excited to finally have one.

As we made our way up the sidewalk, Elijah placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to stop.

"Remember, you have to act as if you have never met Elena."

"Shouldn't be too hard. I only knew her for what, six hours? If I put a wig on she probably wouldn't even recognize me." The longest time I had been around the pretty brunette was when I was babysitting her, and she is older than me by like two years!

I walked at a slower pace behind the original, coming up to his side when he reached the Gilbert's door and knocked briskly on the white painted wood.

The door opened to reveal a sweet-looking light haired brunette with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, you must Elijah Smith and Ayris Smith, my name is Jenna Somers." Ah this is Elena's Aunt Jenna. She seems much nicer than her nephew and niece.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Somers, and thank you for lending us all this stuff." Always the charming and polite man, I believe Lijah just got a new secret admirer.

"It's not a problem. I've been wanting to get rid of this stuff for a while anyways. Here come in, is there anything I can get you?" She just gave an original full access of her house, and she didn't even know it!

"We're good, but thank you. "

"Alright, well if you wanted to you could start with these boxes," she said as she led us into the home that belonged on a TV show called "Perfect Dream Home".

Natural colors were painted on the wall, pictures of a happy family littered tables and shelves, and the furniture was just like any other furnished home. Love seats, cushioned chairs, wooden tables, large sofas, and game stations filled the rooms.

Elijah lightly cleared his throat, signaling me to pay attention.

"…and these are all the books on the history of Mystic Falls. Mr. Smith, if you could take these boxes here out to your car so that we can clear some space in the hallway, oh and Ayris, did I pronounce it right? Could you take the ones by the door out with your father?" I am going to have to get used to Elijah being called my father from now on.

Following my 'father' out to the car, Lijah suddenly leaned over the truck and whispered in my ear,

"Elena is talking to Jenna. Follow my lead," the dark-haired man stares at me meaningfully.

I nodded, ready to play my part. We both head back into the house, going behind the open closet door and hearing the end of their conversation,

"…they're just putting some of these boxes in their car." We heard Jenna say.

"They?" There's Elena voice, and that's our cue. Pushing the closet door to the side, Elijah spoke first to the frightened and surprised doppelganger.

"Hey, I'm Elijah Smith, and this is my daughter Ayris Smith."

"Nice to meet you," I replied back with a huge smile, having an inner celebration at how shocked and guilty she suddenly looked.

That's right, feel guilty! _You_ left _me_.

"It-t's nice to meet you, too," the dark brunette shook Elijah's firm one with her own shaky hand.

"It's been a pleasure Jenna, thank you for _inviting_ me into your home. I look forward to meeting you again."

Jenna looked awestruck at the dazzling smile he shot at her and Elena.

"Come along Ayris,"

Walking out of the house, Elijah led me over to a wall that had a second story window on it. Grabbing me around the waist, he vamped up to the window and was within a hallway in a flash. Just in time too. I could hear Elena's loud footsteps pounding up the stairs as she panicked and started knocking on her brother's door.

Coming out from our hiding place, the original placed a finger over his mouth, warning the terrified human to be quiet.

"What do you want Elena?" Jeremy seemed annoyed as he opened his door.

"Uh, Jenna wants help with the boxes." Smart girl.

"Alright," Gilbert 2 muttered as he walked right by our hiding place and headed downstairs.

Elijah grabbed both Elena's arm and mine and led us into what I assumed was the taller girls room. Not paying attention to detail, I listened in on my friend and my exfriends conversation.

"Do nothing, live your life. And when the time is right, we will lure Klaus out together." Guess I missed more than I thought.

"How are you going to protect my friends?"

"I believe you have a friend with certain gifts, I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches."

"With their help, we will keep your friends safe." He never mentioned she would be safe.

"Alright, but under one condition. Stefan is stuck in the tomb under the church with Katherine, I want him out."

"I am fine with that, do we have a deal," Elijah stuck his hand out, waiting.

Elena cautiously put hers in his, "Deal."

Walking out with Elijah, I heard Elena call out to me,

"Ayris wait!"

Annoyed, I stopped and turned to her.

"What do you want Elena?"

"Why are you with Elijah? Why didn't you come back to us?" She did not!

"Elijah is my friend. On the other hand, you guys, my supposed 'friends', left me in an abandoned house unconscious!"

Elena stammered, trying to come up with a reason.

"Don't even try Elena, just accept that I trust Elijah much more than I trust anyone in your group."

Leaving her with that bombshell, I ran towards the open window and jumped out of it, using airbending to soften my landing so that I landed on the balls of my feet.

Running towards the Mercedes, I left the yells of Elena far behind.

**Just so you know, I have another tournament this weekend, so I might not be able to update till next week. Sorry **

**Chapter Question:**

**Who in your opinion is the most annoying person in the Scooby Doo gang?**

**Read and Review!**

**Adios,**

**Atlafan1286**


	5. Terrible Memories and A New Friend

**AN: I am sick **_**still**_**, which means I have a ton of free time, meaning I have lots of time to write! Thank you for everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed! Since this is technically the episode The Descent and Elijah has nothing to do with it, I'm going to show a little bit of Ayris' past:) and, using some of my imagination, have Elijah and Ayris go on a little adventure of their own.**

**Edited on 1-31-14**

**Songs:**

**Burn it Down by Linkin Park (Beginning of dream, ends at the …)**

**All That Matters (The Beautiful Life) by Ke$ha (End of dream, starts at the …)**

**The Letdown by The White Tie Affair (Ayris/Elijah dream scene)**

**Counting Stars by One Republic (Ayris/Elijah morning scene)**

**Timber by Pitbull and Ke$ha (Ayris against jocks/ meets Annie scene)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas of Avatar the Last Airbender, Vampire Diaries, or the songs listed above.**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

…

_Blue Fire flew towards us, exploding against the rock wall I had bended up in defense._

_Laura, in her blue water tribe outfit, ran forward with determination glinting in her shining blue eyes, throwing a giant wave at the female firebender, than spinning around and bending another one at her when she blocked the first one._

_Water and fire met together with a pop and sizzle, the resulting steam a perfect coverage for the cold-heartened teenager._

_Laura backed up towards us, not wanting to be out in the open when she attacked._

_Jumping off a rock and flying through the air, Kova shot a large stream of blue fire at us. In perfect synchronization Laura and I waved our hands in an arc over our heads, a bridge of water following our hands' motion and absorbing the hotter fire until it extinguished. _

_I stepped forward, flinging my arms out and than snapping them back towards my chest._

_A surprised expression showed on the Fire Nation princess's face as the column of rock she had perched on began to crumble to the ground from my earthbending._

_Landing on the ground in front us, she stood tall as she pointed one hand at me, and the other at Laura and Toph, her pointer and middle finger on each hand sticking out, ready to shoot lightening at us in a split second. Even though she was outnumbered, she kept a smug look on her face and kept a calculative eye on us._

_A normal colored orange flame suddenly came from the entrance, shooting and exploding right between the master firebender and us._

_Zuko came out of the smoke that his firebending had created, his black shaggy hair, piercing gold eyes like his sister, but unlike her he had a horrible scar marring his left eye from someone burning him, the history of how he got burned even worse than the actual scar. His face was turned down in his usual scowl as he walked between his sister Kova and us, glancing uncertainly at each side, not sure which one to pick._

_The princess shot her brother a meaningful look, warning him to pick the right side._

_Laura looked pleading at him, wanting him to help us._

_Toph was emotionless, not really knowing what to do._

_I just stared at him understandingly. I knew how hard and monumental this decision was, and only he could choose which destiny he wanted to pursue._

_His face became an emotionless mask._

_I gasped in surprise and shock as with a grunt, Zuko shot a large ball of fire in my direction as I airbended a shield that caused me to blow backwards a few yards. Knowing that it was now a fair fight since her brother was on her side, Kova attacked Laura and Toph with her own fire._

_Face morphed in anger, the ex fire nation prince blasted fire after fire out of his fists at me. Using airbending to run faster, I dodged each attack and than pushed my chest out towards the firebender, an air copy of my body shooting out of my own and knocking the older teenager off his feet._

_Running towards him, I let a blast of air out of my palms at the fallen firebender. Reciprocating with his own fire, I shot up out of the way with airbending and landed on one of the many green glowing crystals in the underground cavern. Zuko flipped up and off the ground, sending a volley of repeating orange fire in my direction._

_With perfect precision, I leapt from crystal to crystal, not wanting to get burned. Landing on a large jutted out crystal, I watched in horror as Zuko crouched down hiding his hands in his stomach and than exploding them out as the largest fire blast yet came hurtling towards me. The powerful fire easily destroyed the fragile crystals that were supposed to protect me, causing my body flip through the air and land in between two of the of the green glowing rocks._

_I wiggled out of the position, and yelped as I almost got burned from the fire whip that the golden-eyed teen had conjured up. Getting tired of just being on the defense, I jumped and clung to one of the many rocks that were jutting down from the roof of the cave. Swinging my legs forward, I broke off the rock from the roof causing gravity to pull it down towards the floor._

_Letting go of the crevice I was holding, with a yell I slammed my fists on the rock, rocketing it down into the ground creating a crater like hole and forcing Zuko fly back from the vibration it had caused in the ground._

_Water was slowly creeping up Laura's body until only her head was uncovered as Toph continued to shoot boulders at Kova. Glaring at the female firebender, Laura stepped forward bending one long stream of water from her left arm and trapping Kova's outstretched arm that had been trying to shoot fire at her. Making sure it was secure, Laura than did the same on her other arm only trapping the younger girls outstretched leg. Lifting up the water, Laura prepared to fling Kova into the rock wall. _

_Zuko came from the side, and with a yell bended a line of fire from his feet severing the water that was connecting his sister and the water tribe girl and hitting the blind earthbender who hadn't felt Zuko's attack coming._

"_Toph!"_

_Turning her furious stare at the firebender that she had started to trust, she yelled out,_

"_I thought you were on our side! I thought you had changed!" Her whips of water clashed with his whips of fire as she let out all her frustration and betrayal on him._

"_I have changed." _

…

_My grey and orange airbending clothes were torn and burnt as I climbed tiredly out of the hole I had created and faced off against the princess who didn't even look like she was winded._

_Blasting her signature blue fire out of her fists and feet, she propelled forward. With a furious and determined scowl, I manipulated the crystals around me to cover my body in a type of armor as I too flew forward._

_Kova suddenly stopped her jets of fire and instead bended them together into one deadly stream of fire heading towards me. Futilely I tried to protect my face from the sudden onslaught of blue fire. Shattering my armor, I flew back into the wall behind me, groaning as I collapsed onto the ground. _

_Seeing that I was down, the princess joined her brother against the master water bender and soon the two of them overpowered Laura. Blasting her back into a group of crystals, the siblings soon started stalking towards both my fallen friends. Furious at seeing my friends not moving on the ground, energy and adrenaline forced my body to continue fighting._

_Grunting, I jumped off the landing I was on and landed on the ground in a crouched position. A hill of rock underneath me moved me towards the Fire Nation siblings who were now in an attacking stance. _

_A man dressed all in black with a black cloth covering his mouth came from out of nowhere and earthbended me off causing me to go flying forward across the cavern. Sliding to a stop on the ground, I looked up from on my hands and knees to see an army of Enforcers a couple yards in front of me with a smirking Kova and emotionless Zuko in front of them. _

_On the other side of the river that flowed from a waterfall behind me and through the cavern, was Laura who had a weak Toph behind her that was holding a hand to her injured side. Using the octopus technique, she manipulated the water from the river to surround her and Toph, trying to protect them from the small army that was surrounding them. Raising her hands, the wall of water suddenly sprouted eight tentacles, each one ready to defend and attack whenever Laura wanted. Toph, not wanting to be useless, stomped her foot into the ground. Three columns of rock shot up simultaneously, hitting the unexpected Enforcers in the chest and shooting them into the air._

_Not going to give up, I stood back up again and determinedly put my hands in front of me, ready for an attack. Looking around again, I became despaired as I saw it was futile._

'_I can't fight them all' I thought._

_Scott's words from before rang through my head._

"_The only way to take control over all that massive power, to master your divergence, is to allow that power to flow through you. To connect your mind, body, and spirit with the energy in the universe."_

_In order to master the divergence state, as I call it, I had to open up my mind to the spiritual side of life. In order to help me, Scott put me through a process that helped with connecting._

_Through this process, I realized that if I wanted to keep this power, and be able to control it, I had to let go of my attachments to the people I loved. Including the friends that I now thought of as family. I gaze sorrowfully at Laura and Toph. _

"_I'm sorry my sisters,"_

_With one last glance at the army in front of me, I turned around and shot my hands out to my side, a tent of crystals popping up around me blocking me from view. Turning around so that I was facing the direction of the Enforcers, I fluently sat with my legs crossed and my hands in a meditative pose._

_Meditating like I had done with Scott, I let go of everything that was attaching me to this world. The cosmic energy of the universe flowed through me as my airbending tattoos began to glow. Unknowing to me, Zuko and the Enforcers came out of their attacking poses and slowly backed away from my glowing tent. Kova wasn't with them._

_My eyes shot open, glowing the same mysterious eerie white-blue color as my tattoos. At the same time, the crystals around me exploded as I levitated high above the ground in a column of white swirling energy. Toph was looking in my direction with pride, and Laura with hope._

_Coming to a stop, I hovered in the air for a second basking in the power that was running through my veins._

_My back suddenly arched in on myself as my body convulsed in the air, my mouth open in a silent blood curdling scream. Unimaginable pain shot through every nerve in my body as Kova lightening entered through my spinal cord and out through my foot. I could feel the spirit state and my energy slip through my finger tips as I heard the horrified screams of my friends._

_The beautiful glowing of my eyes and tattoos faded away just as my heart gave one last beat._

_I felt myself falling through the air…_

_and than nothing._

…

I was useless, and I was not used to that feeling. I could feel the tremors rock through the temel's body as I tried my best to comfort her as I held her with her back to my chest, my body propped up on her king sized bed. Ayris continued to whimper and squirm in my hold as I tried once again to wake her up.

"Ayris wake up!" I shook her by the shoulders again but that only made her thrashing worse.

I didn't want to go into her dreams, which felt like an invasion of privacy to me, but I couldn't help it. I needed to know what was causing such a violent reaction in the normally strong girl. Entering her dreams, I soon regretted it.

A twelve year-old Ayris, a girl in blue, and a girl who was dressed in green were fighting a girl and a boy who looked like siblings. Knowing that only Ayris would be able to see me since this was her dream, I crouched on top a group of rocks that hid me from view, but allowed me to see everything that was going on. And I saw _everything_.

I saw Ayris fight the black haired male teenager who seemed around sixteen and could bend fire, and than fight the female fifteen year-old who could bend _blue_ fire. I saw how an army of more than sixty men was about to fight Ayris and her friends. I heard Ayris mutter she was sorry to her friends who must be the other twelve-year old and fifteen year-old. Than she did something unexpected. She hid herself in a crystal tent that soon started glowing like something was lighting it up from the inside. The tent suddenly exploded, and Ayris came floating out of it, but it didn't look like normal Ayris.

This Ayris had her eyes and arrow tattoos glowing a bright blue-white color, and her whole body was roaring power. So much power was coming off of her that it seemed to make my vampire side cower, and bristle. That has never happened in all my years. Never have I come across a more powerful being than my siblings or I and this tiny twelve-year old seemed to have an unworldly power inside of her that was causing the glow in her arrow tattoos and eyes.

In my awestruck form, I failed to notice the female firebender from before sneak up behind Ayris to conduct and shoot electricity right at her back. Yes, I only noticed this very important detail after Ayris' body had to suffer the pain of being hit with lightening. I watched with horror as the amazing glow stopped, as did her heart as her smoking body plummeted towards the ground. Before I was yanked out of the dream, I saw the blue-eyed girl ride on a large tidal wave and catch the limp avatar before she hit the ground.

Opening my eyes, I felt Ayris' body convulsing on top of mine as if she was still getting hit by that lightening.

"Shhh, it's alright Ayris it's alright. It was just a nightmare," I cooed to the terrified girl, doing what I used to do with Rebekah when we were human and she would have a nightmare.

Through her sobbing and trembling body, she managed out,

"Bu-u-ut tha-at's t-the thing-g, it was-sn't a d-dre-eam, i-it-t was a m-memo-ory!"

I stared down at her face in shock, not believing that had actually happened and she had somehow survived it. Gently pushing her slightly off of me, I lifted up the back of her large dark blue pajama shirt that we had gone out shopping to get. Ayris was so upset, she didn't even notice that I had lifted up her shirt, or that I had frozen beneath her.

Right in the middle of her back where the monster female firebender had hit her in her dream, was a large scar. The middle of the scar, even though it had long since healed, was an angry dark pink-red color that was located right on the middle of her spine. Circling the darker spot was a large area of dark pink skin that fanned out around the middle of her back. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she got hit by a pink paintball that had dried permanently on her skin, but I couldn't. Not when I had seen that memory, and not after seeing the proof right in front of me. Hatred burned through me as the growing urge to kill the girl who was so heartless that she _smirked _as she killed this girl who would save an innocent person in a heartbeat.

I calmed down slightly as Ayris grabbed my hand for comfort, trying to recover from the horrid memory.

"You must be exhausted, go back to sleep."

"No! If I go back to sleep, I'll just have to suffer through more nightmares."

"Not while I'm here. Go back to sleep." She would not have to endure any nightmares like the one she just had, not if I had anything to with it.

"But…"

"Trust me."

She glanced up at me with sadness and pain in her unique orbs, not sure whom to trust.

"Trust me," I repeated.

After a few seconds, she reluctantly nodded and got comfortable as I placed the blanket and duvet over both our bodies. It took a little while, but eventually she nodded off.

After seeing her dream, and how fondly she talked of her non-blood family, I decided to base a more peaceful dream on that. I had her two female friends play with her twelve-year old self in the forest that I used to play in with my own brothers a thousand years ago. A place where there was no blue fire, no pain, and no worries. The life a twelve-year old should have, the life that the female temel had ripped from her.

**AIRBENDER**

**GONE**

**ROGUE**

My eyes fluttered open as I came out of the peaceful dream. Stretching my hands above my head, I stared happily at the ceiling above me. For the first time in very long time, I had a good dream, and what a good dream it was!

I turned on my side, expecting to see Elijah's smiling face, but all I saw was an empty bed. Heaving myself up, I winced in pain as I felt the throbbing coming from the scar on my back. Every time I relive that memory, my scar pains me for days, sometimes even for a week.

Swinging my legs to the side, I silently slid off the bed and padded to the door of my room and headed down the hallway towards the smell of cooking food. To keep up appearances and to have a place to eat and rest, Elijah had bought a simple one-story house that was in my name to keep unwanted vampires out. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small living room and a small kitchen. Since neither Lijah nor I were very good at decorating homes (Elijah always had someone do it for him and I had never stayed in an actual house before) and we didn't have the time, the house was pretty bare except for the furniture that was already there.

Heading into the white walled and tiled floor kitchen, I see Elijah making something. Hearing my heartbeat, Elijah's dark oak eyes meet mine as I see relief in his dark orbs. Was he… worried about me?

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he questioned turning back to whatever he was doing.

"The best I slept in a long time actually," I answered truthfully.

Leaning forward with my forearms resting against the island, I stared accusingly at him.

"_You_ wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you?"

"Maybe," he glanced over his shoulder with a teasing smile, amusement shining in his orbs.

"And by maybe, you mean yes, correct?" Not answering, he merely turned around with a plate of weird-looking bread and what I think are strawberries.

"Unless you don't want to eat this, I suggest you sit down."

With a 'humph' I jump on the stools set around the table, excited to be eating more new foods.

Elijah set the plate in front of me with a glass full of orange colored liquid beside it, and stepped back allowing me space to eat. I stared annoyingly up at him, knowing that he knows that I like to have new foods named.

"Oh! You want me to explain what everything is." My stare became a glare as the amused original continued to play with me.

With a smirk on his face, Elijah pointed out everything to me and what their names were. He also pointed out that there was no meat on the plate, which I was very thankful for. After the first time Elijah ordered me room service, I had been in the process of eating what I now know is a hamburger, when Elijah said that Americans loved to eat the meaty patties. At the word meat I immediately spit out the food I was about to swallow. After explaining to Lijah that I was a vegetarian, and that I'd like it to stay that way, he started a game of explaining what everything I ate was so that if I went somewhere out to eat, I would know and recognize the foods that Americans eat.

Today's breakfast included a bread called French toast, strawberries, and an orange drink called orange juice. After finishing off all that was in front of me, I realized that Elijah seemed to be staring off into space, his brown eyes unfocused.

"Lijah?" Blinking a few times, he turned his stare to me, something I couldn't recognize flashed in his expression before it became a calm mask again.

"I think it's time for you to start learning how to read and write."

**AIRBENDER**

**GONE**

**ROGUE**

After being in Elijah's room for hours trying to understand the lines that were supposed to create words, I had made some progress. I now knew how to recognize a, e, i, o, and u which were called vowels, and all the other letters were called consonants. I could also write and recognize most of the letters of the alphabet. I had yet to _write_ the letters, but Elijah said I made amazing progress with recognizing the words and their meaning. For instance, Lijah gave me the book "The Lion King" (why he had a kid book beats me) and pointed out each word and than said it out loud so I recognized it. I must've read that book over a hundred times before I could match the script to English.

Elijah decided that maybe being out and about with other people besides him might let me fit in more. After getting out of my pajamas, I put on a new outfit that I based off of Laura's own water tribe outfits.

A dark blue shirt with a buttoned front going up to just above my breasts had super long sleeves so that I could poke holes in them to fit my thumbs through to cover my tattoos. The shirt was tucked into a skirt that was the same color, and stopped at my knees and had two slits on each side that went all the way up to my hip. A silver belt went around my waist keeping the skirt in place, and silver ugg boots were tucked into black tights that I wore underneath the skirt. Today I decided to put my long, dark brown wavy hair that went about mid-back into a braid. When I was finished with that, I placed my regular jewelry on and headed downstairs to where Elijah was waiting. He raised one perfect brown eyebrow at my outfit questioningly.

"It's different, but it reminds me of what my friend used to wear."

He nodded understandingly and let me head out the door first before closing it himself and locking it.

**AIRBENDER**

**GONE**

**ROGUE**

We went through a variety of stores in Mystic Falls. There was an antique store, a pet store, a food store, and we were currently heading to check out the school since apparently as soon as I get the hang of being a 'normal' teenager, and I can read, I have to go to school. Honestly, I never had to go to school before, why do I need to go now?

Mystic Falls High seemed just like every other building in this small town. Old and overused.

After walking around the campus for a bit, we headed back for the car to head to the Grill. Apparently class had let out since the empty campus was now filled with younger and older teenagers holding books and book bags, mingling among each other. Looking ahead, I saw that with Elijah's long stride and my ability to be distracted, my friend was almost to the car whilst I was stuck in the sea of adolescents.

"Hey! That's mine, give it back!" I turned in the direction the yell had come from to see a girl a little older than me surrounded by a circle of older guys with jerseys on. The bullies were going through her bag and making fun of a notebook that seemed really important to her. Making my way towards them, I saw a crowd of people had surrounded the spectacle. Among them, I saw the Scooby Doo Gang. And they were doing nothing. Absolutely nothing, even though half of them could take those guys down without lifting a finger!

Now pissed off, I pushed my way through the bystanders to the girl that was being targeted.

"Such pretty pictures, I think they would look better ripped. What do you think Antoine?" One of the bigger guys starts ripping the notebook in half.

"Stop! Stop it Alec, you don't know what that means to me!" Tears started spilling from the girl's eyes.

The much taller teen just waved the notebook high in the air so that she couldn't reach it. His friends urged him on, starting a chant of 'rip it, rip it'.

That's it!

Finally making it to the inner circle, I sprinted right into the middle of the group of guys and, using a bit of airbending, jumped high enough to rip the notebook out of the stunned guy's hand. Landing back on the ground, I moved to the shocked girl and handed her the notebook.

"I think this belongs to you," I smiled. She smiled back and gratefully took the notebook from my hands.

"Who are you pipsqueak?" Alec seemed annoyed that I had stopped their fun.

Wait a second…

"Did you just call me pipsqueak?" I question angrily.

The only people who can call me pipsqueak are my friends, and no one else.

"Maybe I did, what are you gonna do about it?" the smug teen stared down at me, probably thinking I was a piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe.

Deciding to teach this guy a lesson, I shot my hand out faster than the bastard could see and punched him straight across the face.

"Owwww! Son of a Bitch!" the much larger guy collapsed onto both knees, holding his face like it was broken.

"Oh come on you big baby. I barely even touched you!" It's true, I put little effort into that punch.

The fallen jock nodded to his five other friends signaling them to beat me up. Yeah right, like that's going to happen. I've taken down much larger and experienced fighters than these bozos.

Three of them suddenly lunged at me and to others it might seem like they were fast, but to me their lunges were about as fast as a sloth. Spinning my body I dodged the first two and than ducked under the third, coming up behind them. All of them were glancing confusedly around the area, wondering where I was. The other two did the same as their friends, but this time instead of using the airbending tactic of evade and avoid, I met them head on like an earthbender. Ducking down, I flipped the first one off my back causing him to crash onto his face right in the dirt. The second I used his own momentum against him, grabbing ahold of his arms I swung him around and let him fly into the crowd like a javelin, his own weight causing him to land harder on the ground. I glanced up at the shocked and amazed faces of the bystanders and remaining jocks.

"Anyone else want to take a shot?" I sassed at the terrified older teens.

My work done, I made my way over to the girl with the notebook and gently led the taller black-haired girl out of the crowd that parted to let us pass.

Once we were far away from any students, I finally glanced at the seventeen year-old walking next to me. She had pretty Asian features (I now knew the different nationalities thanks to a picture book Elijah showed me) with a small button nose, and almond-shaped dark brown eyes that were behind cool looking black and red glasses. Her hair was very dark brown, almost black, and had subtle auburn brown highlights in it when the sun shined on it. Her hair was enviously wavy and pulled up in a high ponytail, and she wasn't much taller than me, maybe an inch or two. She had a slim figure with a tiny but curved waist, and her skin was darker than my slightly tanned skin, but not as dark as Laura's Eskimo colored skin. I could tell she was smart by the way her backpack seemed to way a hundred pounds and how she didn't dress slutty like most other girls. She wore a pair of blue jeans and white converse, with a dark white sweater over a purple t-shirt. She didn't wear makeup because she didn't need it, and she had a beautiful brown leather bracelet on that had the name Tanner carved on it.

"Thanks for helping out back there, but I could've handled it," she spoke up.

"Hey, it's no problem at all. And I don't doubt it, you seem like you can handle yourself." I glanced at her out of the corner of my to see the sides of her mouth pull up in a small smile. She turned to face me as we reached the parking lot.

"I don't think I've seen you around here, what's your name?"

"Ayris Smith," I replied back with my new last name.

"Cool name, sounds like you have the word air in your name. Mine is Annie Hoang."

"It's nice to meet you Annie. I'm sorry, there's my ride." I could see Elijah leaning leisurely against his car, signaling me over with his hand.

"Oh, sorry I kept you waiting. I guess I'll see you later?" I wouldn't mind having another friend. God knows Ill explode if I have to be around the original for the rest of my life.

"I'd really like that." Waving one last time at Annie, I ran across the street and got into the car as the ancient vampire slid in.

We drove in silence for a few minutes before I couldn't take it any longer.

"I made a new friend."

"Hmmm, really? And how'd you become friends?" Elijah softly asked.

"I kind of beat up a bunch of jocks that were bothering her."

His dark eyes glanced at my face astoundingly.

"_You_ beat up football players that are feet taller than you and pounds bigger?"

"Pretty much."

Elijah just stared silently ahead at the road,

"Why am I not surprised?"

**Another chapter done! Since I missed a lot of school this week cause I was sick, I'm going to have to make up for it next week so I might not be able to update till the end of next week.**

**Did you like the new character I put in? I based her off my best friend, and she will be very important in this story. Who knows, she might even catch the attention of a certain original :) **

**Btw, my answer to last chapters question is I think Elena is the most annoying character because even though she states she doesn't know she is playing the Salvatore brothers, sometimes she makes decisions that purposely play them.**

**Chapter Question:**

**Do you think the show writers played Klaus a little too much as the terrible heartless hybrid?**

**Read and Review!**

**Next week, I'll probably post a drawing of what Ayris looks like, and maybe even Cato. You haven't forgotten about him have you? Don't worry, he'll be coming back into the story soon but for now he's chasing bunnies with Stefan in the forest. **

**See ya!**

**Atlafan1286**


	6. Encounter with Werewolves

**AN: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like a week but I had to make up so much schoolwork I was on the verge of having a panic attack. I made it all up but I still have projects to do so the next update might not be for another week or so.**

**Thank you everyone for favoring and reviewing! I really appreciate it, and as a little spoiler for those who can't wait for Klaus to come into the story, I will say that Ayris will be confronting the hybrid before he comes to Mystic Falls. **

**That is all I'm saying!**

**Edited: 2-2-14**

**Songs:**

**I don't have the time to find the perfect songs for this chapter, so I guess just listen to Lana Del Ray or Ellie Goulding the whole chapter! They both have some amazing songs.**

**Onto chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Same sentence as always, I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or the songs.**

"Elijah! Pretty, pretty, pretttttyyyy please can I go?" I begged with my best puppy dog eyes, knowing that not many people could resist it.

Unfortunately, Elijah isn't human.

"Don't get me that look, if I can resist my younger sister giving me that look, than I can do the same for you." The Original felt the sadness begin to seep into him at the thought of his 'dead' family and that he will never see any of them again. Hell, he would even tolerate Kol at this point.

"Damn, and I thought every guy wouldn't be able to resist my charms," Put out that it didn't work, I sat down with a huff on one of the couches right next to the grinning vampire.

"What charms?" he inquired with that cool accent that he had explained earlier was a 'British' accent.

Peeved at him teasing me, I shot my hand out and punched his broad shoulder.

"I'll have you know, I got myself out of some sticky situations with only my mouth, and my quick wits and—your teasing me," I stopped rambling as soon as I saw Elijah trying to hold in his chuckles.

"You know what, I don't need your permission to go to the Grille and I definitely don't need your help to get there."

"If you think I am giving you the keys to my car, than you are more delusional than I first thought," Elijah chuckled, amused to see the teen get worked up over going to a restaurant.

"In case you've forgotten, I can run as fast as the wind. So no, I am not delusional and I sure as hell am not driving that piece of machinery. I actually like being alive you know," I wasn't stupid enough to drive a car when Lijah had only taught me how to start and lock it, forget about driving it! Besides, it had been a while since I had just let it go and gave into my beloved element. Air.

"Try not to run into cars or trees, and remember call me on your cell phone if anything happens," the Original would never tell, but he admitted that he had become attached to the brunette and although having a link to him might get her killed, Lijah could ignore that at the moment. It had been so long since he had a companion with him, and he enjoyed her presence. It made his un-beating heart feel less lonely. Which is why, he had bought her a phone ASAP and taught her how to use it.

"I'll do my best" I commented dryly, "and you don't need to worry, even if I'm still a bit fatigued I can still fight," the Temel still had felt tired even after being fed regularly by the insistent vampire and sleeping in almost everyday. A luxury she didn't have when camping out in the forest and running for your life.

"Ayris," Elijah gave her an annoyed look.

"Ugh, fine you competent hot vampire. I promise as an elemental that I will call you at the first signs of trouble."

"Good. Have fun." He reached out a pale hand and plucked up a book from the table, relaxing into the couch as he opened it to the first page.

"Yeah, try having fun with a bunch of teenagers who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves," Even in my clan, my age group still seemed to have a problem with not touching the opposite sex. There was this one boy, Jole, who always followed me everywhere when I was still a part of the clan. Whenever he got the chance, he would try to touch some part of my body and one day I just exploded.

Let's just say he never bothered us again.

"Just remember, if you come back with another's scent all over you, I might have an urge to hunt that individual down." Elijah murmured softly. He would not stand for a puny little human touching something as pure as Ayris, even if they were _only_ touching.

"And that's my cue to leave! See ya Lijah!" The airbender sprinted out of the room, the wind from her hasty escape lightly blowing the amused vampire's hair aside.

**AIRBENDER**

**GONE**

**ROGUE**

After dodging the many trees in the forest, the elated airbender slowed her sprint to a casual walk. Crossing the street, Ayris picked out the twigs that had gotten in her hair as she came down from her happy high. Being in her element., literally running as fast as the wind, always lifted the teens spirits and reminded her of who she was and where she came from. It gave her a sense of comfort to know that even if she wasn't a part of the clan anymore, she still had a part of her people with her that she was reminded of every time she airbended.

Dodging around a few high schoolers, the short girl made her way into the popular watering hole. Almost every teenager in the place stared at her in curiosity and fascination as they recognized the girl from school who had beaten up _jocks _to help a junior girl who wasn't very popular.

Glancing around, Ayris recognized the head of blonde hair heading towards the exit.

"Caroline!" The excited temel followed the newborn vampire out to the parking lot.

Hearing her name, the unusually somber blonde turned around and perked up at seeing the missing airbender.

"Oh my god, Ayris! It's so good to see you!" Caroline squeezed the shorter girl to her, needing proof that she was right in front of her.

"It's good to see you too Caroline," Ayris squeaked out. She was also happy to see the blond bombshell. She was the only person other than Alaric in the Scooby Doo Gang that she didn't think had a stick up her butt. Stefan wasn't that bad either but he was a broody little vampire. Being around him made her want to stake him and herself.

"I was so pissed when I heard that they left you in a creepy-ass abandoned house, you have no idea! And than I saw you at the school beating those jerks up. Nice punches by the way," The vampire had almost snapped both Stefan and Damon's neck when she heard they had gotten _Elena_ out, but had completely _forgotten_ about Ayris. Than when she saw the avatar standing up for a junior, she was even more surprised.

"Trust me, I was too" Airbender and Vampire walked side by side to the blonde's car.

"By the way, how did you get out of there? Elena said she saw you with Elijah, is that true?" Ayris' face dropped momentarily, remembering when she and Elijah made the deal with Elena, or more like Elijah was making deal and Ayris was along for the ride.

Stopping at Caroline's car, Ayris took a deep breath and faced her maybe friend.

"It's a long st-"

"Are you Caroline Forbes?"

Ayris was cut off as a women with dirty blonde hair and a tall sturdy build stood in front of the two confused teenagers.

"Yes, this is her. Are you Jules?" Caroline asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am. Look, you wouldn't have happened to see Tyler today, would you?" The werewolf gave a smile that was supposed to be reassuring, but it only put the airbender more on edge.

"Uh, sorry but I haven't seem him since yesterday."

"I know your lying," the girl 'Jules' glares at Caroline and than examines Ayris.

"Why? Is that another one of your little wolf tricks?" Caroline sneers, turning to face the confused dark haired brunette.

"Yes actually it is."

"Well, I have one, too," Caroline's face changed right before she let out a snarl and lunged for the wolf.

A man came from out of nowhere and squirted the vampire with a yellowish liquid, causing her to cry out in pain before the man shoots her in the head.

"Caroline!" Ayris yelled out in surprise before she swept out a leg, causing gunman to crash to the ground. Jules, surprised that the nonthreatening looking girl took down her friend, aimed a punch towards her head trying to knock the teenager out. Ducking, the airbender quickly struck two fists right into the wolf's side, causing her to let out a gasp as her chi's became blocked from the strategically placed jabs. Jules crashed to the ground, paralyzed mometarily from the chi blocking. The temel screamed in pain just as a gunshot rang out on the still empty parking lot. The forgotten gunman had shot Ayris in her torso, the latter groaning and whimpering in pain at the foreign weapon. Where she came from, guns and other machinery weren't used. No, people there still rode on horses, fought with swords, bow and arrows, hand-to-hand combat, and catapults had been invented but the newest invention had been the hot air balloon.

"Knock her out," the female wolf snarled, wanting to know how the dark haired brunette had incapitated her with only a few punches.

Standing before the kneeling airbender, the male wolf struck her head with the blunt of his gun, knocking her to the hard pavement next to her friend.

"Help me up so we can get out of here,"

**AIRBENDER**

**GONE**

**ROGUE**

A throbbing pain woke me up from the suffocating blackness. The worst throbbing came from my head, where I remember the guy knocking me out, and the small black thing that had entered my body pained me even more every time I shifted.

Groaning, I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. My hands were tied above my head with rope, connecting to a bar installed into the trailer. My feet were also bound and the space seemed vacant except for the steel cage in the corner with…

Is that Caroline?!

"I'm glad you're awake, I was beginning to think you had a concussion," Caroline said relieved. I noticed that there was a huge bloodstain on her forehead where the man shot her, and another one on her leg and she overall looked weak and pale, even for a vampire. Who was I to talk, I probably looked terrible, too!

The door opened up and gunman and Jules walked in with the female wolf on the phone.

"He wants proof Brady," Jules told gunman, giving us a wicked smile.

Brady goes over to a stack of various tools, weapons, and toys and picks up a water gun and sprays Caroline with it. Just like before, the liquid burns her skin and causes the blond to shriek.

'That must be vervain' I thought, knowing that this particular herb stops compulsion and is like poison to a vampire. Every weakness, strength, and power a supernatural had, Elijah explained to me. Including vervain. In fact, today the vampire was supposed to get vervain to put in my necklace, but I left for the grille before he could give me some.

I came out of my inner thoughts when Brady asked,

"What about this one?"

"Oh yeah, and I also have your little brown-haired friend with the weird colored eyes here, too," Jules spoke into the phone and than nodded at Brady.

Lifting the black weirdly shaped piece of metal at me, the male wolf flexed his fingers and suddenly my leg exploded in the same pain as my torso. A loud pitched scream wretched out of me, hopefully alerting any supernaturals in the area.

Jules said a couple more words into the phone before hanging up and leaving us alone in the presence of the malicious werewolf.

**AIRBENDER**

**GONE**

**ROGUE**

My body ached, and my eyelids drooped, as I could barely stay awake. I ignored Carolines pleas to stay awake, to not give up. Brady had left who knows how long ago, but he hadn't left without trying to drain me first.

_Elijah, where are you? _I pleaded in my mind, hoping that somebody would come and get us out of this mess. Yes, I was the temel and yes I had gotten myself out of harder situations than this, but being in this different fighting environment for some reason weakened and exhausted me. Meaning, I was practically useless at the moment. And I _loathed_ it.

Shouts and cries of alarm and pain started up outside of our prison that sounded a lot like battle cries.

"Ayris, please hold on just a minute longer. Damon and Stefan are here," Caroline pleaded with me.

The door burst open and I sluggishly turned my head to the side to see a very built guy with short brown hair and brown eyes that were staring unemotionally at Caroline but showed horror and guilt when glancing at me.

"Thank goodness you're here Tyler, you've got to get us out. I can't reach the latch," The vampire rattled the bars again, wanting to get out.

If this is the guy who is supposed to love Caroline, than why is he hesitating?

"Tyler? Tyler! Please you've got to get us out of here. I don't know how much longer Ayris is going to last! Please!"

Seeming to shake out of his stupor, the newly turned werewolf walked towards the vampire's cage and unlocked it. Both supernaturals hurried to my side and tore the rope off. Not having enough energy to sit up, my upper body swayed towards the floor as Tyler just managed to catch me before I did a face-plant.

"Thanks" I groaned.

The vampire tugged me from the werewolf's grip and dragged me up, supporting most of my weight as we shuffled out of the large car with Tyler trailing behind us. Caroline was suddenly ripped from my side and pinned to the wall of the RV whilst Jules held her at gunpoint. Not having anyone to support me anymore, I hunched over myself as the world began to spin and my wounds ached. Another werewolf approached me as the fight raged on, and raised a dagger above his head, ready to plunge it into my back.

The man in front of me gurgled blood from his mouth as he collapsed, revealing a furious Elijah with… the guy's _heart_ in his hand.

"Stand down everyone, before I kill you all," the velvety words concealed a dark fury of storm that made every werewolf, and even Damon, Stefan, and Caroline freeze.

His angered eyes met mine as I finally succumbed to the darkness.

**AIRBENDER**

**GONE**

**ROGUE**

Vamping over to Ayris, I caught her in my arms as she passed out from her injuries. Snaking one hand under her knees and another beneath her neck I lifted her up from the ground. It unnerved me how limp she was in my arms with her arm and head dangling over. Her pulse also didn't seem very strong which panicked me, knowing that she only had so much time before the blood loss got to her. And… as much as I wanted to make every last werewolf in this clearing suffer, this teen was my first priority.

"You may come out now," I called out.

Vamping away and towards our home, I had full faith that Jonas would take care of the pests.

**AIRBENDER**

**GONE**

**ROGUE**

Setting myself down on my bed, I finally noticed her injuries and if it weren't for her being on the verge of death, I would've hunted down those werewolves and conflicted terrible pain on them. Setting her limp body on top of mine, I let my fangs come out as I ripped into the flesh of my wrist and placed the bloody appendage on Ayris' lips. When she didn't take it right away, I feared it was too late. Not giving up, I plugged her nose with one hand and forced my newly bitten wrist into her mouth again. After a few agonizing seconds, I could feel the airbender tentatively suck some of my ancient blood. Deeming she had enough when her pale skin got some color back into it, I set to work getting out the two bullets so that she could heal completely.

Lifting her shirt up only enough to see the wound, I quickly plunged my fingers in and extracted the bullet without causing too much pain to the sleeping temel. Doing the same to the bullet wound on her leg, I was satisfied to see them healing completely.

Fidgeting in my hold, the young airbender opened her glazed golden silver eyes.

"Thank you Elijah," she said so softly I barely caught it.

Hugging her to my chest I answered,

"I'll always be there for you," I muttered into her ear as she went back to sleep.

**AIRBENDER **

**GONE**

**ROGUE**

Getting out of bed had been hard enough, but try telling a now overprotective thousand year old vampire that I recovered enough to see Caroline since she had gone through the same thing as me, only I was unconscious most of the time.

"You need to stay here and rest, you were close to dying today Ayris, and I'm not taking any chances," I huffed at the resolute expression on his face.

"I guess I have no choice, but you have to-" a pain in my stomach suddenly flared up and the only thing I could think of was that I needed a bathroom.

Knocking over my stool in my effort to make it to the nearest toilet, I sprinted down the hallway in our home and just managed to make it to the toilet before I started throwing up blood. More blood started leaking through my pant's leg and my shirt as I could feel something staining my head right where Brady had hit me earlier.

"Ayris, what's wrong?" Cold pale hands gently grasped my forehead as the original helped me to sit up.

"The wounds… from earlier… they're opening… up… again," I managed out just as my body went limp for the second time that day.

**Cliffhanger! And you might not find out what is wrong with Ayris for another week or so! Anyways, I gave you clues in that last scene as to what is wrong with her. Oh and for those who are confused on chi blocking, Ayris is going to explain what it is later, but I'll just tell you now. Basically, it's just hitting someone's pressure points, causing them to lose feeling of their body and basically get paralyzed for a short amount of time. Hope that clears up any confusion. Here's this chapter's question:**

**Who is your favorite werewolf or hybrid from the show? Klaus, Jules, Tyler, Mason, etc.**

**Review please!**

**Until next time,**

**Atlafan1286**


	7. First Impressions

**AN: I know, I know, I promised that I would get a chapter in last weekend, but I was just so busy and tired I couldn't get my lazy butt up to type it! Plus I was having some trouble on how Ayris and Klaus's first interaction should go. Anyways, this was the best I could come up with. Also, I hope all of you checked out my now edited chapters and liked the new idea of Ayris originating from earth, but growing up in a totally different environment and culture.**

**Warning: A mention of the f word. Not sure if that is allowed in t-rated stories but just letting you know.**

**Songs:**

**Heart Attack by Enrique Iglesias (Elijah/Ayris scenes all up to Nik scene)**

**What goes around…/…comes around interlude by Justin Timerlake (Ayris meets Nik scene)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas of the Vampire Diaries or the songs listed above.**

…

The room was silent other than the annoying beeping of the heart monitor. The only participant in the room was Elijah, who was holding on tightly to the hand of the sleeping injured elemental. After Ayris had collapsed and her wounds had started bleeding again, the vampire rushed her to the hospital to have a blood transfusion seeing as how his blood wasn't working and she was losing a lot of blood. Imagine his surprise when the doctors told him his little companion had something in her blood that made her none of the blood types, causing the confused surgeons to want to test her blood more. Elijah, not going to stand having Ayris become a science experiment, compelled them to forget their results and to just stitch the teen up to stop the blood flow. She would still have a tremendous amount of blood lost, but he didn't want to risk her body rejecting the blood again. All he could do was hope that her blood loss wouldn't keep her unconscious for long.

His phone beeped in his coat pocket, the vampire pulling it out to check out the text. Glancing away from his friend's peaceful ace, he looked down at his advanced smartphone to see a message from Jenna, Elena's aunt.

_Hey Elijah, I'm not sure if you're busy or not but I was wondering if you were still up for a tour of the properties? I am free the whole day so if you want to set up a time I am good for anything. _

_-Jenna_

Elijah sighs, knowing he would have to return to his mission once again when all he really wanted to do was stay by the temel's side. Typing an answer back, the vampire stood up, shot one last saddened look at the teen, and glided out the room.

**AIRBENDER**

**GONE**

**ROGUE**

Coming out of the peaceful darkness, the pain hits me full force making me want to just go back to that endless black and get away from this achiness. My eyes stung as they slowly opened to the glaring light above me. I seemed to be on a white bed, propped up on white pillows with various machinery around me, one of which was irritatingly beeping. I also noticed that I was in some sort of gown with a sharp needle stuck in my vein by my elbow, pumping an unknown liquid into my bloodstream. Wondering how I got here and where here was, I scanned the room for the one person I really wanted to see, only to be disappointed by the empty room. The throbbing coming from my side and leg brought me into action. I tugged the needles in my arm out and braced myself for the pain to come. Hauling myself upwards, I was astounded that I didn't feel as much pain as I thought I would. Unknown to me, the reason I didn't feel any pain was because of the painkillers that had been pumped into my body. Unfortunately, they wouldn't last forever. Staggering for the door, I wrenched it open and attentively peered down the hallways. Not seeing anyone approaching, I quickly followed the red signs I remembered were supposed to lead people to the exit in case of any emergency.

After many close calls with the medical staff, finally I burst out of the glass doors to see night had fallen and limped towards the forest I could see across the parking lot. "Cado," I whispered to the empty lot. I didn't have to wait very long until a vigilant and happy Cado came out of the shadows and quickly nudged me onto his back before someone could see them. We'd have to wait to celebrate our reunion later.

Making sure I was situated and wouldn't slide off, Cado high-tailed it out of the public area.

**AIRBENDER**

**GONE **

**ROGUE**

"Aghhh!" I yelled out as I grasped my chest that felt like a dagger had been slammed through. As quickly as it came, the pain disappeared.

"What the heck just happened," I whispered to myself.

_Do you want to go on? _ Cado swiveled his head around to gaze worriedly at me, coming to a stop in eerie forest.

_No, keep heading north. I want to find out what that pull is. _Ever since I woke up, I had felt a weird pull urging me to head in a certain direction. The pull was almost the exact same feeling I got when I came in contact with the glowing water. I held onto Cado's fur tightly as he loped in the direction I pointed out to him. Hopefully I wasn't leading us straight to something that would kill us.

…

Not even ten minutes had passed before that same burning pain ripped through my chest, causing me to gasp for air and Cado to come to a screeching stop.

"Cado, something is wrong with Elijah. I can feel it," I whimper when the pain doesn't go away like it did before.

_The vampire that helped you? Why would you feel his pain?_

"I don't know. But…I'm not sure if we should go back. As much as I want to see if Elijah is okay, he promised me he can handle himself. Plus, I need to know what this pull is. My gut is telling me I should follow my instincts, and you know my gut is usually always right." From everything I've been through, I realized I should always listen to my gut, not necessarily my instincts. But there is always the exception.

_Alright, keep heading in the same direction than?_ The concerned Tiger-lion dog questioned.

The pain in my chest had toned down to discomfort, but I still felt drained of energy.

_Yeah, ill be better in a few minutes._

Turns out, I didn't feel better in a few minutes. In fact, by the time I told Cado to stop, I had only gotten worse. The place I decided to stop at was a town in Virginia called Winchester according to the signs around town.

"Let me off, I need to go check it out," I was impatient to explore the city. Something here was important to me, I just needed to find it.

_Are you crazy? You're exhausted and the pain is coming back. And you just want to take a stroll around a random town?_ Well when you put it like that…

_Yes._

The morose creature unwillingly lowered to the ground, allowing me to gradually slide off his back.

_Listen, I want you to go back to Mystic Falls and find out what happened to Elijah._

_Obviously you have lost your mind if you think I am going to leave you in an unknown town, injured, sluggish, and without money. And don't even get me started if you still had your backless gown on._

I flushed red as I remember having my butt on display for anyone to see. Thankfully, I always had a bag of supplies on Cado's saddle that included some clothes that I gratefully changed into.

_I realize it isn't the smartest plan, but I need to know what happened to Elijah and I need to know what is pulling me to this city. If I need to rest for the night I will extemporize. You know I can take care of myself. _

He sighed as best he could, knowing I wasn't going to back down.

_At least take some weapons with you to give me peace of mind. In the state you are I don't think you would last very long with your bending._

"You have a good point. Alright." Shoving through the contents of my bag, I extract an old glistening dagger. Its hilt is made out of silver with ruby and onyx stones built into the steel. The pointed part of the dagger was made of a special rock that only her people have found and made into weapons. Space rock. The color itself was a black almost as dark as the onyx. My eyes began to tear up as I remember what I had used this dagger for, and the guilt and sadness bubbled up inside of me. As much as I wanted to mangle and destroy this weapon, I couldn't help but keep it. It reminded me of Gabriel, the one who gave it to me. I just wished it hadn't ended up being used the way it did.

Pulling out of my melancholy, I slide it into a built in pocket inside the boots I was wearing. Taking out two simple ring daggers, I strap the holders for them under my forearms and roll my sleeve back over them and place the weapons in the holders, concealing them to the naked eye.

"Okay, I'm ready. Wish me luck," I murmur with a pat to my friend's head.

_Good luck, be on your toes. I'm not sure yet if this pull is a good or bad thing. _He warns before darting back into the trees.

"I'm pretty sure it's a good thing," my voice trails off after him.

Turning back to the street in front of me, I follow the pull that will hopefully bring me to a good thing.

**AIRBENDER**

**GONE**

**ROGUE**

After wandering the streets and ally ways for an hour, I start to regret not getting money from Elijah. I needed to crash somewhere soon if my pain level didn't let up.

Coming up to another alleyway, I hear struggling coming from its entrance. I hurry my pace and reach the opening between two buildings. What I see makes me want to laugh at the irony and hit someone at the same time.

Surrounded by a group of six scruffy looking men is a teen that can't look more than eighteen. The irony I find in this situation is most of the time; it is girls that are the damsels in distress, but not in this situation. I have the urge to hit someone because the boy is crumpled on the ground and the older men are still delivering blow after blow. Yeah, that doesn't sit well with me. Its one thing to attack someone, it's another to continue to assault them when they are down and aren't coming back up.

Sneaking silently behind them, I slither both of the ring daggers out of the holsters and simultaneously hit the two men closest to me on the head with the bottom part of the hilts. The impact knocks the both of them out and gains the attention of the other four.

"What the fuck you think ya doin girly?" one of them garbles, clearly on some sort of drug.

Pointing both my blades with the hilts against my chest and the points at the pissed off men, I reply back,

"Stopping you from beating someone to death." The trembling boy lifts his head up and makes eye contact with me.

Seeing the men get ready to charge me, I yell out "Run!" before they all rush me. I just manage to see the stranger pick himself up and run out of the alley out of the corner of my eye before I trust one of my daggers out and slice through the shirt and skin of one the men who tried tackle me.

"Oooo, kitty's got claws doesn't she?" one of the younger looking ones smirks.

"The real question is, can she use them?" his colleague replies with a sick smile on his face.

"I would like to know that too," a smooth voice with an accent similar to Elijah's, but stronger than his, says from the entryway.

Everything after that are, as the saying goes, easy pickings.

Two of the men are flung into the wall by a figure that is running too fast for my eyes to catch. The third has his neck snapped and the fourth, who was watching everything with unfocused shocked eyes, screams out in pain as the blur latches onto his neck, sucking noises coming from his mouth as the man ceases struggling and goes limp. The man shoves the dead guy to the ground in disgust as he slowly turns to me.

"Hello sweetheart. Why is someone as delicious smelling as you out at this time of night?" he turns around and gives me a shit-eating fangy grin, the blood from his victim grotesquely dripping down his chin.

I appallingly examine the young man in front of me who, I hate to admit, is very good-looking. Damn it, he's not just good-looking, hot doesn't even begin to cover it. The man is taller than me by about half a foot, and is wearing a loose fitting light beige colored long sleeved Henley shirt with the buttons halfway unbuttoned and the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Various necklaces hang around his neck, much like my own collection of necklaces. Very fitting dark jeans and black boots complete the assembly. I can tell just from the pale skin that is showing that he isn't buff, but well built and more on the lean side rather than muscly. His hair in this light looks almost dirty blonde, only more on the brownish side with some redish brown to it, too. He had a sexy scruffy look to him with his messy hair and light stubble on his chin, jawbone, and upper lip. Now that his vampire face was gone I could also observe that he had full red lips that looked surprisingly good on him despite the fact that some women would die for those lips. His eyes were the most striking feature though. Baby blue with a hint of green that reminded me of the ocean were currently darkened in blood lust from the kill. Did I forget to mention that incessant pull was coming from the man in front of me? Yeah, I've been chasing a bloody (literally) vampire all night, one that will probably kill me. Vamp-frickin-tastic.

"You haven't run away screaming yet, why?" I could already tell by the cocky grin on his face that this one was going to be a handful.

"Because I know you're a vampire," I go straight to the point.

His eyes widen slightly before glancing down at my hands that were still wielding the daggers.

"A hunter?" he says mostly to himself as he becomes tense.

"Uh, no? Sorry I don't know what type of hunter you're talking about but I'm noteither." I decide to put the weapons back into their original spots to pacify him. He visibly relaxes as I put the weapons away and pulls his lips into another smile, this time with his _dimples_ showing. _Oh boy. _Just because I've never gotten the chance to date because of my past, doesn't mean I'm not affected by his sexiness. I'm a girl after all.

The vampire blurs a foot in front of me, leans in slightly and _sniffs_ me. Surprise flits across his face as he tilts his head curiously at me.

"Not only do you smell divine, but I can also faintly smell my brother on you. Tell me, how do you know Elijah," he leans in even more at this point and stares his hypnotizing eyes straight into mine as his pupils dilate.

_Compulsion_

But wait, shouldn't I be under his spell or something? So why don't I feel the need to tell him what he wants?

My face goes slack as I realize what this means.

Oh shit. I can't be compelled.

Normally I would be celebrating the fact that vampires cant control my mind, but _this_ vampire will get extremely suspicious if I don't have vervain on me and I can't be compelled.

Wait a second, did he say _brother_? As in, Elijah's brother?

Oh my god.

As I glance back at his face and I recall his accent that was so similar to Elijah's, I can't help but face the truth. This _is_ Elijah's brother, and my delayed answer is agitating him. But wait, which brother is he?

A hand shoots out and grabs my chin in an unbreakable grip as the unknown brother forces my face up to look into his blazing eyes. He slightly bends over my shorter frame and in a commanding voice demands, "How do you know Elijah?"

"I met him around town, we bumped into each other," I say in my best-compelled voice.

His eyes narrow substantially "Your lying," he says darkly.

I visibly swallow as I realize that I'm not going to get out of this one easily. If this were a human it would be a completely different story, but this is a vampire, and unless you're another vampire it's almost impossible to trick them. I know from experiences with Elijah. The vampire inhales again and shockingly looks down at me.

"You don't have vervain on or in you, and yet you can't be compelled. Talk." He barks at me.

I can't keep it in any longer,

"Are you Niklaus?" From what Elijah told me, Finn is the oldest sibling and Kol looks like a younger version of Elijah. Seeing as how this guy fits neither description, I'm going to guess this is his deranged bastard brother. Oh yes, did I forget to mention on the car ride back from the high school Elijah decided to tell me his whole family history? I knew everything about the real curse, the fake sun and moon curse, how Niklaus daggered his siblings and scattered them across the oceans. That is why Elijah always seems so sad when he talks about his family and how his face fills with anger and revenge when he speaks about Niklaus. I didn't tell Elijah this, but I felt like there was something more, another reason as to why his brother decided to dagger his whole family. And I have a hunch on what that reason is. It's the reason why I left my own family.

"So you were lying, and you do know Elijah. However, Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus," he still seems wary of me, but his most dominant emotion is curiosity. He wants to know how I knew Elijah and how I knew him well enough for him to tell me about his brother.

"I don't really like the name Klaus, I think I'll call you Nik, if that's okay with you?" Klaus is something everyone calls him, and it just sounds wrong in my opinion. Nik fits him better.

Something flashes in his eyes before a cool mask is slammed back in place, "That's fine with me sweetheart, but answer the question, love."

Here goes nothing.

"I knew your brother because he took me in when I needed a place to stay. And, before you ask, I have no idea why I can't be compelled." I'm not sure if the whole immunity to compulsion has to do with being the temel, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

I groan in pain as my injuries almost become unbearable, and I begin to sway on my feet from the long night and the discomfort in my chest from Elijah. I slowly tilt to the right as my body shuts down.

**AIRBENDER**

**GONE**

**ROGUE**

I unleash the girl's chin as she groans in pain and falls towards the ground. Something in me didn't want to see her in even more pain so I catch her before her head can hit the pavement. I scan her body for where the smell of blood is coming from, and see small patches of blood seeping through from her side and leg. It takes all my restraint from a thousand years to not drain her dry, as her blood seems to call to me.

"Thanks," she mutters as her striking eyes pierce straight through mine. Never in all my years have I ever seen her color, and for as long as I've been on this Earth that is a true rarity.

"My pleasure," Examining her once again, I decide that I'm not quite done with her yet. I was going to find out what she was, and why the minute I saw her the pull I had felt all week had suddenly yanked me to her.

Adjusting my arm to support her neck and sliding the other under her knees, I stand up with her in my arms and make my way to the road.

"Hey!" she whines.

Chuckling, I cross the road and enter the forest to take the almost invisible trail back to my house, ignoring the weakly protesting and squirming girl in my hands.

"I never caught your name love?"

"Why would I give my name to you? This is basically kidnapping you know." She huffs adorably, looking like a moping puppy.

"It's not kidnapping if your injured and I'm helping you to recover," I could come up with a million reasons why she needs to stay, one way or another she isn't leaving for a while. I would make sure of that.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not going to let me go even after I recover?"

"Because I'm not. I find you interesting, which is amazing for a human to interest not only one original, but two."

"What do you mean two?" She questions.

I peer down at her once again as she surprisingly relaxes in my arms, which should be impossible since all her instincts must be screaming at her to run.

"Elijah looked after you, did he not?" If Elijah was agog with this teenager, he wanted to know why. He could already tell though. This girl just seemed to bring him in like a moth to a flame, like how the pull earlier had led him to her.

She silently scoured the forest we were walking through before answering.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go, and Lijah offered to let me stay with him. I agreed, and we became acquaintances and later friends. Ayris, by the way." Confusion must have shown on my face because she soon clarified, "My name, Ayris."

"Ayris," the name rolled off my tongue in my charming accent. Very unique and beautiful name.

Ayris shivered in my arms, as my lips pulled up into a smirk, hundred percent sure that shiver wasn't caused by the cold. Another odd thing I noticed about her, even through her shirt, I could feel the warmth of her body, and it wasn't a normal human temperature. No, this was much warmer, almost as if she had a live flame inside of her. My vampire and werewolf side were drawn to her and even though the original pull was gone, I still felt an abnormal connection and pull to her. And not just to her warmth, but to her scent and personality. A mix of sweet roses in bloom, the smell of rain as it falls, and a scent of freedom that reminded me of air. She also had a slight earthy and smoke smell to her, but it wasn't very distinct. You would have to be holding her or intimately near to her to smell the other scents on her. For some reason, my inner beast reared his head at the thought of someone else being intimate with the small feisty brunette.

Oh yes, she was going to be staying for a while.

**Whew, it took me a while, but I finally got my muse in order. I hope you enjoyed Nik and Ayris' first meeting. As you probably figured out, Ayris rejected Elijah's blood and than felt him being daggered. She also won't be back in Mystic Falls until Nik goes back. So, you get to see they're own adventures before they go head to the drama that is Mystic Falls. **

**I am not sure when I can next update, but it will probably be in the next week or so or maybe even before that! **

**Chapter question: **

**Who in your opinion has evolved the best as a whole in the Vampire Diaries? Meaning, who has had their character change and evolve as the series went on?**

**Read and Review!**

**Bye**

**Atlafan1286**


	8. Bloody Seduction

**AN: My computer broke. That is the only excuse I have. However, school has also been a big factor in my absence since the quarter is almost ending. Unfortunately, this is the shortest chapter I have ever written but I wanted to finally get a chapter out to all of you because its been a while. To all my readers out there, if you have any ideas on how you want the rest of the season to go or any other suggestions feel free to share them either by review or PM. I'm always open to new ideas;)**

**As always, enjoy the chapter!**

**Songs:**

**Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation (Klaus and Ayris scenes up to when Klaus says, "lets find out shall we?")**

**State of Seduction by Digital Daggers (everything else after Klaus says "lets find out shall we?")**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cado, Ayris, and my other OC's, everything else you recognize belongs to their respective owners.**

…

Klaus was an observer. Even when he was human, he observed how people reacted in certain situations and what their lying signals were. When someone lies, they always do something physical that indicates they're lying. Not making eye contact, fidgeting, exhaling to calm your heart rate, pupils constricting, and rubbing or touching your skin in discomfort and for the supernaturals, they can hear your heartbeat speed up when/if you say something untruthful. After a thousand years, Klaus has discovered that these can also be signs of discomfort. On the other hand, there are those rare few who can lie straight to your face and not show a single physical indication that they are doing so. This skill of analyzing people, is one of the reasons why the hybrid is so feared amongst the supernatural. He can, literally, smell a lie.

Taking this into consideration, you can understand why Klaus' nerves are becoming frayed. After taking Ayris back to his enormous mansion, the original had patched up her no-longer bleeding wounds, than proceeded to lay her down on one of the black couches in the living room; where he relentlessly questioned her. At the same time he silently observed her every move for any signs of deceit.

Her lying wasn't the problem.

Him not able to read her as easily as other people certainly was a contributing factor.

Her answering his questions as vaguely as possible was what was pushing his buttons.

"What are you?"

"A person,"

"How do you know Elijah?"

"I already told you."

"If you were staying with him, than where is he now? Is he in this town?"

"I split up with Elijah. I have no clue what is going on with him at the moment. You're his brother, shouldn't you know the answer to that question?"

"You are testing my patience," Klaus growled irritated.

"And you are testing mine!" The injured temel shot back.

Klaus didn't know how much longer he could last before he snapped. Invisible pull be damned, if she didn't start fessing up, he was going to throw her in a cell and be done with it.

"Look," Ayris sighed "I'm not going to lie and say I trust you, cause I don't. Yes, you patched up my wounds, but you won't let me leave which basically means you're holding me captive here. No offense, but I don't tell personal information to kidnappers." The only thing holding her back from attacking this vampire was that darn invisible string inside of her. The minute Nik left the room to get something, the invisible pull started acting up again and was practically screaming at her to follow. Yeah, don't ask me how a pull can yell at you because trust me, this one did. Pretty loudly might I add?

"Come now" Klaus smirked "It's not kidnapping if you know the person and you go with them willingly love."

Ayris' mouth popped open in shock.

"I did not!" she snapped indignantly "You're the one who decided to pick me up and take me to your hideout without my consent!"

"If my unforgotten memory serves me correctly," he said tauntingly "you didn't put up much of a fight when I carried you here."

The elemental floundered for something to rebut that statement, but became flustered when she came up with nothing to say to the cocky vampire.

"What if I was too injured?"

"Injured enough to take on six grown men,"

Ayris jutted her lower lip out in an unhappy manner as she realized she had lost this battle.

"Fine. You're right, I did come here willingly-"

"Why?" Klaus interrupted "Why did you come willingly with the unknown brother of your friend?" Klaus wasn't stupid. He knew the teenager in front of him was sharp, and yet, against her better judgment (and instincts), she still came with him. That didn't add up. Wolves don't suddenly change their way of thinking just because they run into a higher predator.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she murmured.

"Sweetheart," he looked amused "are you forgetting whom you are talking to? I highly doubt anything you say will surprise me that much."

She still seemed doubtful. Now that wasn't acceptable in Klaus' eyes.

Ayris almost jerked off the couch when Klaus disappeared and reappeared behind her. His back was to the armrest of the couch, his arms firmly locked around her arms and middle with his legs over hers, pinning them down.

"Uh," she gulped "wh-hat-t are you do-oing-g?" she stuttered.

Klaus stayed silent as he gently brushed her thick dark brown hair over her left shoulder, lightly skimming the now revealed tan throat with his fingers.

Ayris was now hyperaware of the hard chest pressing against her back, the muscled legs and arms wound around her body, and the calloused hands running over her neck. Surprisingly, he wasn't cold like she expected him to be. Elijah, and all the other vampires she had run into in Mystic Falls, had all run a very low body temperature. Nik, on the other hand, was almost exactly perfect temperature. Ayris could feel the slight warmth coming from his body, signalizing that he wasn't a 99 degree Fahrenheit human, but he wasn't quite a cool vampire either.

"Tell me why love," the sneaky hybrid breathed into her ear, airily placing a kiss on the earlobe before delicately kissing her neck.

"No" she weakly whispered, unable to think too clearly because of the tiny bursts of fire shooting through her veins like a drug, every time his sinful lips touched her heated skin.

"Mhhhmm, you might want to rethink that," emphasizing his words with an open-mouthed kiss to the curve where her shoulder meets her neck, smirking when her already racing heart almost pounded its way out of her chest. Klaus slowly dragged his lips up the curve of her throat, his eyes becoming their demonic red at the scent of the ambrosia pumping under the centimeter of skin his blunt teeth were nibbling on. Ayris didn't notice the slight slipup in the hybrid's control; she was too busy trying to keep an embarrassing moan from escaping her dry mouth.

"Pull" Ayris uttered in defeat, knowing he would continue to harass her until she through in the towel and just gave in.

She expected his response to be confusion, and maybe anger if he thought she was lying or making it up.

What she didn't expect, was for him to completely freeze up.

"Elaborate on pull, sweetheart" it couldn't be possible that the girl he was currently holding in his arms, was feeling the exact same thing he was. He refused to believe they were suffering from the same problem.

Now that the hybrid had stopped doing, whatever it was he was doing to her, Ayris could finally get her brain to function enough to form an actual sentence.

"It's complicated…" she trailed off.

"Uncomplicate it, than" Klaus growled, the female teenager feeling the animalistic noise vibrating through his chest.

Refusing to appear weak, Ayris lifted her chin up and stated daringly, "Ever since I got out of the hospital, I've been feeling a pull from within me. It led me all around town until I stopped to save that guy from those thugs, and than you showed up. I don't know why, but the minute you were close to me, this invisible pull let up, and when you left it started up again. That's the truth."

Mulling this over, "Oh, I believe you, love." A kiss to her neck "What I don't believe, is how you met Elijah" His open mouth hovered over her carotid artery "And if you are, truly, fully human" the hybrid's fangs slide out of his mouth, the pointy tips on her neck causing the elemental to freeze.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Striking faster than a snake, Klaus moans and digs his teeth farther into the panicking girls neck as the first drops of blood hit his taste buds. Nearly going into a frenzy at the irresistible taste, Klaus was experiencing an out of this world sensation just from her blood alone. In his drunken bloodlust haze, he was able to scarcely put a taste to the nectar currently running down his throat. It was like drinking liquid sunshine, like drinking light itself. It tasted of power, of survival, and of the elements. It was, by far, the best thing he had tasted since he was a human and had tasted chocolate for the first time.

When Klaus had dug his fangs into her neck, a terrifying scream had echoed throughout the room, complete and utter terror and pain crashed through Ayris' being, blocking any idea of strategy. Her body was on autopilot, her only mission: to get free of these limbs keeping her a prisoner and away from freedom. Heating up her body temperature to the point where it would burn anyone who touched it, didn't even occur to her frightened mind. As more and more blood pumped out of her body, Ayris' fighting became weaker and weaker until her head lolled to the side onto her attackers shoulder, her entire body becoming still. With all her energy gone, all she could do was plea, and hope that he would listen to her.

…

"Klaus stop, please." This was the Klaus Elijah had described to her, the savage animal controlled by his emotions.

…

"You'll kill me if you don't." He only yanked her neck farther to the side, baring her neck more to his greedy mouth.

…

"Please." The animal in him needed more. Craved more. Tugging her body even closer to his, Klaus didn't even notice that his source of blood's heart was beating deathly slow.

…

"Nik…" His inner demon recognized the weak voice calling out to him in his old childhood nickname. Finally pulling back, Nik was horrified to see Ayris' blood everywhere, and it was still flowing out from her torn-in neck. Her blood was on the couch and on both of their clothes. The crimson liquid was smothered all over his chin, mouth, and hands, a startling difference between his pale skin. He stared down silently at the limp body that was crumpled against him, her breath coming out in pained pants, becoming quieter and quieter each passing second.

The original had a choice to make:

Feed her his blood, save her, and find out what is pulling them together…

Or let her die and spend the rest of eternity wondering what might have happened next.

**Ooooo what do you think he's going to do? Is he going to be Nik, and save her, or is he going to be Klaus, and let the problem die out? Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter question:**

**If you could bunk in an apartment with any two characters, who would they be?**

**Until next time,**

**Atlafan1286**


End file.
